


Trying to archive the most I can

by Paint_Dot



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gacha, Gen, ITS DYING, Otome - Freeform, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_Dot/pseuds/Paint_Dot
Summary: Reminder that any and all content does not belong to me all characters and dialogue belong to NHN Corp. With the soon to be shut-down, I am simply trying to hold onto the story that was lovingly made by the company... Im also really bored because I have nothing else to do.So apparently the wiki has the main story …. I have wasted so much time.Also Thank you CeruleanNightHawk for offering to help with chapters 4 & 5!!! even though we don't need to post it anymore...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's 2am and I stumbled upon the wiki... turns out they have the all the main story AND event stories, as well as personal stories and all that other stuff. Uhhh So I don't think there's really A need for me to do this anymore cause I was planning to not do personal stories cause I don't have time. though the personal stories seem to be a hit and miss for the wiki to have. Anyways thanks for checking this out even though you could go to the wiki.

**Part 1: 1st day at the Reapers**

**Manager** : Is... is this the... Reapers department?!?!? Wow I've never seen a building so gigantic my whole life..! It surely is in a league of it'd own compared to the rural regions of the Otherworld... kek!

 **Housemaster** **Sei** : Welcome to the Reapers department, Manager.

 **Manager** : AHHHH!!! Kyaaa~! You scared me. Nice-nice to meet you!!! I'm....Mmmmm...

 **Housemaster Sei** : ..?

 **Manager** : (He sounds very different from the Nyang lead Manager I spoke to on the phone the other day...)

 **Housemaster Sei** : It seems you're curious about who I am. I'm Sei Housemaster, I'm responsible for the soul reapers' health and overall life in the Department.

 **Manager** : Ahhh, Yess! I look forward to working with you, Sei Housemaster!

 **Housemaster Sei** : Heh, I look forward to it too. But anyways... I'm afraid you're 3 minutes and 22 seconds late than scheduled..?

 **Manager** : I'm... I'm terribly sorry! I promise I'll never be late again no matter what!!! (Did he really just count down to the seconds??)

 **Housemaster Sei** : Good. Then shall we go inside? Nyang Lead Manager has been waiting for you for a while.

**Housemaster Sei:** The Manager is here to see you, Nyang Lead Manager.

 **Manager** : ... But nobody's here...?

 **Housemaster Sei:** Wait here for a moment. I have other matters to attend to, so I'll leave you here for now. Good luck, Manager.

 **Manager** : (NOOO! Don't leave me here alone...) Okay It was pleasure meeting you, Sei Housemaster...

_*Squeeeeeak- tak*_

**Manager** : *Gulp* ...

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : HIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Manager** : (!!!!)

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : You're late on the very very very first day!!!! How do you expect me to trust you to manage the Soul Reapers meow?!?! Do you know the hassle I had to go through to create a manager position in the Department just for you Meow?! How can you be late on the first day after begging desperately to work in the reapers department?!?!

 **Manager** : ( A cat?! I thought he just liked cat when he introduced himself as the Nyang Lead Manager... I never thought he'd actually be a real cat!!!

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : Why... It seems you've seen a ghost?! Are you stunned to meet a descendant of the Nyaru Tribe for the first time Meow?

 **Manager:** (Ny... Nyaru Tribe? What's that?)

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : *Sniff sniff* What's that your holding in your hands right meow!?!?

 **Manager** : Oh this? It's tune crackers. It's a little thank you gift, for you. 

**Nyang Lead Manager** : Ahem ahem... were you late buying that meow??

 **Manager:** ( He like it!! It's a success!! Although it really wasn't meant for Nyang Lead Manager to be honest..) Mmmm, Well yes... if I were to give an excuse... But I promise I won't be late ever again! Please have faith in me! I'll try my best to not let you down Nyang Lead Manager!!

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : Nom nom nom... I'm impressed by the flavo... I mean your passion meow. I'll let it slide for today, but I won't be too forgiving next time!! 

**Manager** : Yes Thank you!!

 **Nyang lead manager:** ... Anyways! Take this meow!

_*Toss*_

**Manager** : Uhhhh..!

_*Ziiiiiiiiiing-beep!*_

**Managers Walkie Talkie** : [ Master recognition complete.]

 **Manager:** Ma-master..? what's this?

 **Nyang lead manager** : It's the first gift for you, manager! It's a device you'll carry with you at all times till the day you leave the reapers Department meow. You can radio the Sei housemaster or myself at all times in case of emergencies. There are also other minor features but... you should check them out yourself meow!!

 **Manager** : (To call this a gift is...)

 **Nyang Lead manager** : Here! This is the second gift!

_*toss*_

**Manager:** Uwa!

 **Nyang Lead manage** r: This is the complete list of the honor code and duties you should know as the manager. You are to memorize everything by the end of today meow~!!

 **Manager** : Ev-everything?1

 **Nyang Lead manager** : Why? Is it too much for you to handle meow??

 **Manager** : Nnnn...no!!

 **Ell** : Nyang Lead manager~ Are you stressing out the new manager on her first day? I've heard our 14th department might be integrated into the 13th department because of our low purification rate. If you scare the manager away we'll-

 **Nyang Lead manager:** Silence- HIISSSSSSS!!!!

 **Ell:** Ack! What I meant was... I'm very glad that miss manager is here to save us. haha

 **Manager** : ( Save the department? Me??

 **Ell** : Let me introduce myself Miss Manager. I am Ell, The class leader of the rookie soul reapers in the 14th department.

 **Manager** ; Excuse me, what were you talking about? Am I expected to save the-

 **Ell** : ahaha! You can forget about that Miss Manager. Why don't I show you around what's outside. Let's go~~~ Follow me~~

 **Manager** ; No, I'd like to-

 **Ell:** I'll explain everything outside. GO go go~!!

 **Manager** : Then I'll see you later, Nyang lead manager!!

_*Slam!!*_

**Nyang Lead manager:** Ell is perfect except that he is dense at times...

 **Ghilley:** Ufufu... So shes our first Manager...

 **Nyang Lead manager:** KKKYYYYAK!!! What are you doing hiding behind the door Ghilley?!?! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me meow?!?!?

 **Ghilley** : There's not much I can do about my naturally stealthy footsteps~ Ufufufu!

 **Nyang Lead manager** : What are you here for meow??

 **Ghilley:** I heard she's the first person from the Otherworld to some here besides me... So I came out of curiosity...

 **Nyang Lead manager:** Why didn't you greet her in person as a fellow otherworld native meow

 **Ghilley** : ...Hmmmm. That may also be an option but... I prefer to just observe from a distance... ufufufu!

 **Nyang Lead manager** : ( I'll never get used to his personality meow...) I understand you'd like to get closer to another native of the Otherworld, but I won't tolerate any trouble meow.

 **Ghilley** ; Of course. ( I'm very excited for our life in the reapers department... ufufufufufu!)

* * *

** Part 2: First Impression **

**Manage:** So does that mean you're a soul reaper too? You're very different from what I expected of a soul reaper... you seem more like an angel!

 **Ell:** That's right! I'm the only soul reaper that used to be an angel.

 **Manager** : HUH? Is that even possible? I never knew you could come to the reapers department from the celestial world.

 **Ell:** Hehehe. I'm pretty sure I'm the first! But don't be surprised just yet. There's also one who came from the underworld! He said he'll conquer the department or something...

 **Manage** r: U-underworld?! The place full of evil horrible monsters?!?

 **Ell** : Haha. don't worry too much miss manage. Not everyone from The Underworld are evil Monsters. It's just like how you're a person from the otherworld!

 **Manager** : Right! I forgot there are people from the underworld as well... it seems like you know quite a lot about me~?

 **Ell** : The Class leader has the privilege to read through our documents, hehehe. The class leader should know at least this much~!

 **Manager** : ( He looked like a kid at first, but he's very responsible and mature for his age. He'll be very helpful.) I'm so glad that you're-

 **Ell** : But being a class leader also has its downside, Nyang lead Manager told me to visit the Branch cheif and- He was infuriated by the upper class Soul Reapers purification rate, which has nothing to do with me. I was just in the wrong place at the...A...a...a...

 **Manager** : ???

 **Ell** : Achoo!!

 **Manager** : Are you okay?? Do you need a tissue?

 **Ell** : No, thank you. I'm just upset that Nyang Lead manager sent me knowing I'll get scolde- Achooo!!!

 **Manager** : Are you really okay??

 **Ell** : ... I'm sorry, angels automatically sneeze to prevent them from thinking negatively. I'm usually very optimistic but as soon as I became the Class Lead and received a load of wor-...I forget about it... I should only think positively. Positive thought~ happy thoughts~

 **Manager** : (Kkekeke. Now he seems like his age.)

 **Ell** : Anyways I told the branch chief manager that our purification rate wouldn't be a problem because your here!

 **Manager** : Urk! So is this what you meant when you said I'll save the department? You might have too high of an expectat-

 **Ell** : I have faith in you. Miss Manager.

 **Manager** : (Oh no, how can I say no to those puppy eyes..?) O...Okay, I'll try my best. But Ell whats that?

 **Ell** : ??What's what?

 **Manager** : There's something far away thats running around... it is a pig?

_*rumble rumble*_

**Non-non:** Squeeaalllllllll!!!!!!!!

 **Ell** : !!! It's non-non! How did it escape from the fram?! Ahh come one, as soon as I became the class leader, nothing goes righ- Ach-- Achoooo!!! Excuse me, will you wait here for a moment please?? I'll be right back after I take care of him!!

_*Taptaptaptap*_

**Manager** : Uhmmm?? Do you need my help..? He's gone already. Wow, the reapers department is truly big. Oh right I almost forgot! Ell told me to wait over there... I hope he isn't back yet. It didn't seem he'd be done any time soon... That building looks like the dormitory... Is the opposite side the garden..? Huh?? There's someone over there! Look how gracefully he is reading a book... (!!!OMG he looked at me!! Ahh he's walking toward me!! But wait... why am I panicking? I didn't do anything wrong...)

 **Youssef** : Are you the new Manager?

 **Manager** : Ahh, yes, I am.

 **Youssef** : Nice to meet you, I'm Youssef, one of the Soul Reapers under your management. What are you doing here all alone?

 **Manager** : Ahh... Ell went to catch a pig, so I was just waiting for him.

 **Youssef** : Non-non must've escaped the farm. Why don't we talk while you wait. You must be bored alone.

 **Manager** : Where you not reading your book? I'm fine staying alone, I don't want to bother you.

 **Youssef** : I happened to finish the book just in time, I can go for a walk to take a break. So today's your first day at work! How do you feel?

 **Manager** : Erm, My first impression of the reapers department is that... It's more peaceful than I expected. The soul reapers also seem different then what I expected them to look like... including you and Ell.

 **Youssef** : Haha. Did you expect us to have scary faces and a giant scythe?

 **Manager** : Well not necessarily...

 **Youssef** : You're right. We are different. I don't want to ruin your expectations but... The reapers department won't always be this peaceful... Our duty is to capture the vengeful spirits and monsters wandering the realms... All with their own unique and tragic circumstances. There will be a lot of uncomfortable situations... Will you be fine with that, Manager?

 **Manager** : ...

 **Youssef** : ...Manager?

 **Manager** : By monsters... are you referring to those from the underworld??

 **Youssef** : Of course. Were you not aware of it?

 **Manager:** ( That cat was a liar... He told me I only had to capture vengeful spirits!)

 **Youssef:** You don't have to worry too much even if you didn't know. All you have to do is guide us to where you can sense the vengeful spirits. It is up to the soul reapers to actually capture them. You'll never be put in danger and we'll make sure it stays that way.

 **Manager:** (He's so thoughtful! I was so concerned about myself...) ...Mr. Youssef!

 **Youssef:** Hmm?

 **Manager:** Thought I still have a long way to go, I'll try my best! I look forward to working with you!!

 **Youssef:** (She looked terrified moments ago... how is she so determined all of a sudden?) Pfft.

 **Manager:**?? Why are you laughing?

 **Youssef:** I think we're up for some fun moments. I'm looking forward to it, Manager.

* * *

Part 3 Hello Manager!

 **Manager:** Wow.. Youssef, do you see that? It's a butterfly!! It's fluttering around like it wants our attention.

 **Youssef** **:**...

 **Manager:** Isn't it beautiful? But for the same reason I feel a dark and sad energy at the same time.

 **Youssef:** You're spot on.

 **Manager:** Sorry?

 **Youssef:** Do you know what happens when you capture a monster of a vengeful spirit?

 **Manager:** What happens?

 **Youssef:** A butterfly.

 **Manager:** Ehhh? What do you mean 'A butterfly'?

 **Youssef:** Well, all vengeful spirits and monsters that are purified turn into butterflies. Including the one you're looking at right now. Though I'm not sure why it's not yet sealed by another soul reaper.

 **Manager:** Ahh, I see. Then what are you supposed to do after it turns into a butter fly?

 **Youssef:** You seal it inside a kaleidoscope but... This butterfly seems to belong to someone else, so I'll grab hold of it for now. You have to seal the butterfly for the purification process to be complete.

 **Manager:** Wow so is this the kaleidoscope?? So basically... A kaleidoscope is a tool used to seal the purified butterfly, right?

 **Youssef:** That's correct but... It is essentially a tool that's used to grant the wishes of soul reapers. And the butterflies are like ingredients used to fill the kaleidoscopes.

 **Manager:** If a soul reaper completely fills their kaleidoscope with butterflies, a wish will be granted...

 **Youssef:** Exactly.

 **Manager:** So, you are here to make your wish come true too, Mr. Youssef?

 **Youssef:** Yes. like all soul reapers here. Aren't you also here for the same reason, Manager? I heard you came through Nyang Lead manager because you wanted to meet your lost younger siblings.

 **Manager:** Yes. My eternal youth at the reapers Department will allow my younger siblings to recognize me when that comes true. But at the same time... I hope I don't meet hem here... because it'll mean that they have died...

 **Youssef:** I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up.

 **Manager:** No! There's no need to apologize. They actually motivate me to work harder.

 **Youssef:** Right. Let's try our best. Tell me whenever you're struggling. I'll help you.

 **Louis:** Ahhh, where did it fly away if it's not here? I'm absolutely certain I saw it fly towards here.

 **Aitachi:** This is all your fault, Sir Louis! It's because you insisted on putting it on your shoulder! Now look how the butterfly I purified is gone!

 **Louis:** Mwhahaha! But aren't thou happy to explore parts of the department we've never seen before~?! One can always catch another butterfly!

 **Aitachi:** Urghhhh... You're provoking my warrior instincts! 

**Louis:** W-why art thou drawing thy weapon?!!?

 **Aitachi:** Sir Louis! Bring back my butterfly before I slay you! Immediately!

 **Youssef:** Hmmmmmm, theres the owner of the butterfly.

 **Manager;** Pardon? Where?

 **Louis:** S-Set down thy weapon and be calm!!! AHHH!!!

 **Aitachi:** YOU BEST NOT LET ME CATCH YOU!!! SIR LOUIS!!!

 **Louis:** Wait... in the distance... aren't thou??? Youssef!! Come hither and save me!!

 **Aitachi:** Sir Youssef?! Uhh, and next to him... Ma'am!?

 **Soul reapers:** Over there! We found the Manager!

_*Rush*_

**Manager:**!!! Mr. Youssef, are those soul reapers running towards us the 8-023a Soul Reaper class that I'm responsible for?

 **Youssef:** Yes, they are.

 **Manager: (** Nobody told me there were that many!!)

 **Youssef:** You seem a bit overwhelmed... is there something bothering you?

 **Manager:** It's .... Nothing...

 **Louis;** Huff huff, Art thou the new manager? I request your assistance in pacifying one who is after me right now. He is trying to behead me for losing a butterfly!

 **Aitachi:** AIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

 **Manager:** Ssss...stop!!!

 **Aitachi:** Ack!

 **Manager:** (Uuu? He actually stopped..?!!! Look at his doey eyes!!) So... so cute...

 **Aitachi:** Warrior Aitachi!! I am NOT cute!

 **Manager:** Ack! Sorry! I couldn't help it... You reminded me of my younger brother...

 **Youssef:** was this the butterfly you were looking for?

 **Aitachi:** Ohhh, yes it is! I am so glad! I am in your debt Sir Youssef!

 **Youssef:** If you don't focus during the purification mission again the manage here will have to teach you a lesson.

 **Aitachi:** Understood, This mistake won't happen again. I look forward to working with you Ma'am.

 **Manager:** What... Ma'... Ma'am?!?!

 **Sian:** What?! This is our manager?? How dissappointing. Thought the departments first ever manager would be more... special.

 **Theo:** How rude of you to say that to someone you've just met. Nice to meet you, Miss manager.

 **Kirr:** Welcome, I am Kirr.

 **Louis:** Art thou ready to praise Louis? Mwhahahaha!

 **Manager:** (I... I can really do this right?!?!


	2. Forest of Memories

**Part 1:** Stooges

**[Testing 1,2. Attentions rookie soul reapers. The 14th Department orientation will begin shortly, so please line up in a single file.]**

**Ell:** fifteen, sixteen, seventeen...  
this is weird... we're short on three soul reapers. Let's go again. One, Two...

 **Manager** : Ell! what are you so focused for? I called you several times already.

 **Ell:** Ah miss Manager! I'm so sorry.  
I was double checking the attendance, because I think there's a few rookie Soul Reapers missing.

 **Manager** : Wow! You're doing an excellent job, class leader~

 **Ell:** are you being sarcastic miss Manager?

 **Manager** : No? I'm actually really grateful. Anyways how many of them aren't here yet?

 **Ell:** Three Soul Reapers aren't here yet. Sigh...

 **Manager** : Three??? Oh no. Nyang Lead Manager will be furious if he finds out.

_*Squeeeeeeeeak-*_

**Ell:** Uhh? You made it just in time Mr. Ethan... Did you see any rookie Soul Reapers outside?

 **Ethan:** Ahh. you mean those idiots?

 **Ell** : idiots?!?!  
\---  
 **Sian** : Dammit, I'm running late!!  
the kitty...! He screamed at me for being late for the class leader vote...  
He'll go crazy if I'm late again!! Ughh...

_*Tap tap*_

**Sian:**?

 **???** : Hey kiddo. I need to attend the orientation quickly, so can tell how to get to the auditorium?

 **Sian:** Who are you to call me a kid-  
(Whoa he's so pretty..!)

 **Quincy** : What's up. Why aren't you talking? you seem like a rookie as well aren't you?

 **Sian** : I am but-  
(Uhhhhh, why's my heart pounding so fast?!? Ahh calm down... relax)

 **Qunicy** : What is it. Why are you blushing all of a sudden?

 **Sain** : W-w-what do you mean blushing ?!?! And can you let go of my hand first?!

 **Cyrille:** Ohhhhhh??

 **Sian** : (Who's that guy??)

 **Cryllie** : The red flush on your face and dilated pupils! your lack of eye-contact and hyperventilation! Evaluations all these symptoms, this is...  
This ISSSSS...!!!  
a sign of love at first sight!!!

 **Quincy** : WHAT?!?!  
...PhfttttttHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
Are-are you in love with me?

 **Sian** : What-what are you talking about?!?! Why would I fall in love with you?!?! I was trying to figure out why a child was here!  
(ack what ever)

 **Quincy:** Hold on a second... that pisses me off. Kid?!? Out of all people YOU call ME a kiddo?!?!

_*smack*_

**Quincy:** Oof!! HEEYY!! REDHEAD!!!  
AREN'T YOU GONNA APLOGIZE FOR BUMPING INTO ME?!?!

 **Ethan** : you shouldn't have been in the way in the first place.

 **Quincy** : WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING THE WIDER ROAD OVER THERE!?!?!

 **Ethan** :...

 **Quincy** : IM NOT DONE TALKING!! HEEY!! YOU WANT A TASTE OF DEVIL'S POWER?!?!

 **Cryille:** That glare resembles a lion looking down on a weaker member of the pride...

 **Quincy:** WHAT ARE YOU ANALYZING ME FOR? GET OUTTA HERE!!!

 **Manager** : …So they're still not here for that absurd reason????

_*Radio static*_

**Nyang Walkie Talkie:** [Manager!!]

 **manager:** Ahh!! yes speaking, nyang. lead manager!

 **Nyang Walkie Talkie** : [I assume everyone has arrived by now?!]

 **Manager:** Ahh, the thing is... ermm... we're still...

 **Nyang Walkie Talkie:** {!? Don't you dare tell me that they're still not there!!!! HISSSS]

 **Manager** :!!!

 **Nyang Walkie Talkie** : [the branch chief is on his way there right meow!! He's already unhappy of our Departments performance. We cant afford to make things worse...!!! Go GRAB THEM IMMEDIATELY MEOW HISS!!]

 **Manager:** !!!!

* * *

**Part 2:** Essence of purification

**Manager:** Ah nice to meet you branch Chief!

 **14 th branch Chief**: *Chuckles* There really wasn’t need for you to come all the way here. Are you the new manager?

 **Manager:** Yes I am!

**14 th branch Chief**: Nyang lead Manager has high praise for you. He told me your friendliness and ability to sense vengeful spirits can be extremely valuable. I believe you are the first manager of our departme--- Oi manager?

 **Manager** : ---Sorry?

 **14 th branch Chief**: What are you looking at? Is there something behind my---

 **Manager:** Of course nooooooot~?!!!!

 **14 th branch Chief:** ??

 **Manager** : What a fantastic sense of fashion you have branch chief! And you--- Ermmm--- you seem very youthful and trendy! I would’ve thought you were a rookie soul reaper if it wasn’t for your suit hahaha…!!

 **14 th branch Chief**: * Chuckle* Do you think so~~? Well I do get complimented for my style quite often~ I guess Nyang Lead Manager does have an eye for choosing observant managers! *Chuckle*

 **Manager** : Well it is all thanks to your approval, Branch Chief! Hahaha…Hahaha…

(Ell, now!! Go to the rear entrance of the auditorium! Go! The rear entrance!)

 **Ell** : (Yes miss manager!!) Everyone? Move hastily towards the rear entrance before we get caught!!!

 **Qunicy:** Ahh, I got it. So stop pushing~!!

 **Cyrille** : I’m so sorry but… can you lower the decibel of your voice? My ear are quite sensitive.

 **Sian** : (Ahh he’s so annoying…)

-Back at the auditorium-

 **Manager** : Good job Ell.

 **Ell:** I didn’t do much to be honest. But you were incredible back there miss manager. The branch manager was about to turn around, so you stopped him by bombarding compliments!!! What a save!!!

 **Manger** : Pfft- It was so hard to come up with nice things to say-

 **14 th branch Chief**: You two back there!! Quiet down back there!!

 **Ell** : So sorry sir!!

 **14 th branch Chief**: Ahem, back to what I was saying… are you all aware that the last rookie class of the 14th department ranked last on the purification rate?

Soul reapers: …

 **14 th branch Chief:** Purification shouldn’t be that difficult. You just need to get your hands on the vengeful spirits and purify them. Simple, Isn’t it?

 **Soul reapers:** …

 **14 th branch Chief:** You with the long hair. You’re Ghilley right? It seems like you have something to say. Do you have any?

 **Ghilley** : To simply purify them… Don’t you think its worth to at least listen to what the vengeful spirits have to say?

 **14 th branch Chief**: Is that why you flunk all the time and can’t graduate for all these SRE years?

 **Ghilley** : …Well is it? Then I guess successful Soul reapers are just sheep that blidly follow commands. Ufufufu…

 **Manager:** (Uh oh. This is getting intense. How can I lighten the mood…)

 **Youssef** : I’d like to apologize instead for his rudeness, Branch chief.

 **14 th branch Chief**: Indeed. You seem pretty sensible. What’s your name?

 **Youssef:** I am Youssef sir.

 **14 th branch Chief:** Okay, Youssef. What do you think about your friends opinion?

 **Youssef:** You’re right that it’s important to increase the purification rate. However I believe discussing the essence of purification should come first.

 **14 th branch Chief**: ? What are you trying to say-

 **Youssef** : According to the reapers department Manual… It is stated that the soul reapers duty and the purpose of purification is to relieve the sorrow of the deceased and guide it peacefully to the afterlife. But if nobody cares about the true purpose of purification and only focuses on increasing the purification rate… I doubt we could call ourselves legitimate Soul Reapers. If we stay true to our duties and guide the vengeful spirits to peace, wouldn’t it cleanse our notoriety of being merciless soul reapers?

 **14 th branch Chief**: you-you-you…!

 **Manager** : (Uhhhh… oh no. The branch Chief looks even more upset…!!!)

 **14 th branch Chief**: Okay so is the ‘essence of purification’ what you so value so much? Fine. Now that there’s a manager as well, I guess we can hope for the top purification rate by staying “true” to our duties? Am I correct?

 **Manager:** Urk. (Will everything be okay…?)

* * *

**Part 3:** Don’t Hesitate.

**Nyang lead Manger** : Nom nom nom…

_*BANG*_

**Nyang lead manager** : HIISSSS!!! You scared me!!! Don’t you know how to knock?!

 **Ell;** Im sorry, Nyang Lead Manager, it’s an urgent matter.

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : Ahh- is it about how everyone stood againsit the branch chief manager at the orientation meow?

 **Ell** :!!!

 **Nyang lead manager:** You thought I wouldn’t know meow??? THE BRANCH CHIEF LET OUT ALL HIS FURSTRATION ON ME!!! Can’t you see how I’m overeating because of all the stress meow??!?!

 **Ell** : So I beg you Nyang lead manager. Please give us some missions immediately! It can be anything!

 **Nyang lead manager** : Nom nom… Do you call that a soulotion meow??

 **Manager:** We have to start earlier than the other departments!!

 **Nyang lead manager:** No. Not now.

 **Manager:** (What is this firm stance…) Why not??

 **Nyang lead manager:** I have a mission, but I can’t give it right meow. I can’t deploy unqualified rookies to the human world just yet.

 **Ell:** All we need to do is use the portal though, right Nyang lead manager?

 **Manager:** Ell, do you know how to operate the portal?

 **Ell:** Yes, I read it at the reapers department Manual.

 **Nyang lead manager:** Wwwww-Wait!! What are you talking about meow?! I didn’t even give you the approval yet!!

 **Ell** : how do you expect us to just watch our department get looked down on?

 **Manager** : We have to do something about it, Nyang lead manager! How can you just sit still, when your managerial position is also jeopardized?

 **Ell:** ??

 **Nyang lead manager** : What?? What do you mean my position is at risk? Elaborate on the situation meow!!

 **Ell:** Well ermmm… Miss Manager?

 **Manager** : the branch chief said the 14th department effectiveness is clearly compromised so if the purification rate of this quarter is also low… All members of the 14th department will be assimilated under the 13th department. Which means you’ll have to work under the 13th departments manager too, Nyang lead manager!

 **Nyang Lead Manager:** HISSS! THIS IS NONSENSE! I GAVE EVERYTHING TO THIS SEPARTMENT!!!

 **Manager:** so please give us the mission. We’ll increase the purification rate and prove your worth, nyang lead manager!!

 **Nyang lead manager:** Argh, but still..

 **Ethan:** you stop hesitating and make up your mind. I’ll take responsibility for what happens.

 **Manager** : (Ethan? Quincy too?)

 **Qunicy:** You stole my line! Ugh what a jerk. Anyways, nala! I can’t stand being looked down on as the great king of the underworld. So let us go, now.

 **Nyang lead manager:** Hmmm, I’ll approve after everyone thoroughly reads the portal manual, and if Manager promises me to report through the radio at every sector.

 **Manager:** Of course! I promise!

* * *

**Part 4:** A spirit of vengeance

**Ell:** How can you lie without feeling any guilt, Miss manager?

 **Manager:** Did we have another choice?

 **Ell:** Well no… but still…

 **Manager** : Ell I understand this is uncomfortable for you as an angel. How white lies are needed sometimes. The vengeful spirits won’t have to wonder around lost anymore. Your wish will come true faster… Plus! We can lift the 14th department’s reputation. We’re killing three birds with one stone!

 **Ell:** Yesssss… I seeee….

 **Manager** : Haha, your emotions show too easily, Ell. It seems like you think I’m a dishonest liar

 **Ell:** Urk. Of course not… ahh-Achoo!

 **Ethan:** I suggest we walk faster Manager.

 **Manager** : Ack, sorry! Let’s hurry!

_ (Skip to a city backdrop) _

**Manager:** (Wow. Incredible! I can’t believe I’m seeing skyscrapers with my own eyes..! I only saw them in movies! How many floors are there? One, two, three…)

 **Ell:** Doesn’t your neck hurt from looking up so much, Miss Manager?

 **Manager** : Ahh, sorry I got carried away. But way aren’t the rest coming?

 **Quincy:** HAH, the human World’s got nothing on me… don’t you think too redhead?

 **Ethan:** True. The blazing fire of the underworld suits you better than a place like this.

 **Quincy:** What?! Are you trying to pick a fight?!! Wait… how did you know I’m from the underworld? Ah I guess I look like a devil in the eyes of humans. That’s why! AHAHAHAHA!!!!

_ -Flashback- _

**Quincy:** Hey where do you think you’re going?!?! I’m not done talking!! YOU WANT A TASTE OF THIS DEVILS POWER?!?!?

_ -Flashback done- _

**Ethan:** (tsk pathetic.)

 **Verine:** Urghh… It’s too noisy. *Cough cough*

 **Day:** Her are you sick?? You’ve been coughing for a while now.

 **Verine:** It’s none of your business…

 **Manager** : Verine, Day is just worried for you. I heard the air of the human world is polluted these days. Maybe that’s why your coughing even harder. Why don’t you go back and take a rest, Verine? I’ll tell Nyang Lead Manger of your condition-

 **Verine** : No, I’m fine. It’s nothing fatal.

 **Day** : He looks like a baby deer.

 **Verine:** What did you just call me?

 **Day:** I want to call you Bambi from now on, hehehehe. I’ll keep you safe, Bambi! :P

 **Manager:** Great. Take good care of Verine for me, Day!

 **Verine** : ?!

 **Manager:** Attention please, everyone~! The only information we have is that the vengeful spirit appears around the city. So why don’t we spread out and search for it?

 **Ell:** Then should we search the south side, Miss manager?

 **Manager:** Good idea. Who’d like to follow us to the South?

 **Louis:** Ahh, the twinkling North art calling me~

 **Manager:** (..Why don’t you just say you want to go to the North…) Oh… okay… anyone who want to search the North side with louis can join him.

 **Kati:** Louis~~~! I want to go with you!!!

 **Day:** Me too! Me too! It sounds so fun!!! Heheheh :P

 **Louis:** Follow thy prince louis! Mwahahaha!!

 **Ell:** … Let’s go, Miss manager.

 **Manager:** (Sigh, I hope I can get used to this… Huh…?)

 **???** : Screeech!

 **Manager:** (It’s faint… but I can feel the vengeful spirit. Where is it coming from?)

 **Quincy:** Arghh, my legs are aching… do you sense anything yet, Manager?!! We’ve been walking for hours!! Why don’t we take a break.

 **Ethan:** Go back if you’re going to keep complaining.

 **Quincy:** Was I talking to you? Jerk?

 **Ethan:** …

 **Quincy:** Hey! ANSWER ME!! HEY!! Hupp!

 **Manager:** Shush. I can feel it. It’s coming from behind.

 **Ell** : Can you sense it, Miss manager? Where???

 **Quincy:** Can we talk after you let go of my hand~ Managerrrr~??

 **Manager:** I can sense the vengeful spirits from afar over there. Let’s go.

 **Ell:** Okay Miss manager.

 **Quincy:** Gasp!!! You got to be kidding me!!

* * *

**Part 5** : You are done for!

**Ell:** Uhh… Miss manager, the vibe here is clearly different from downtown. Look at all these garments laying around…

 **Manager** : I agree. I don’t think anyone’s living here. It’s spooky. Did something happen in this neighborhood? Ethan! Why are you picking up trash?

 **Ethan** : … Looking at the year of manufacture… this place became a deserted city quite recently.

 **Ell:** Look over here Miss Manager! They’re banners opposing the redevelopment project!

 **Manager:** I think the residents got kicked out because of the redevelopment project, leaving the city unoccupied and haunted. Maybe it has something to do with the vengeful spirits…

 **Ethan** : It’s not a bad idea to consider it a possibility.

 **Verine** : Why aren’t we leaving, miss manager? I feel like a ghost might jump out any time soon. *Cough cough*!!

 **Quincy:** I bet your pale face could scare off even a ghost…

 **Ethan:** You never learn to talk nicely, do you? Tsk

 **Quincy** : Hey, jerk! I wasn’t talking to you!!

 **Ethan** : Let’s go Verine.

 **Verine** : Okay, *Cough cough* (smirk)

 **Quincy** : Hey, wimp! Did you just smirk while turning around?!?! Don’t you know what I’m capable of?!

 **Manager** : It’s here I can sense a powerful energy of a vengeful spirit.

 **Ell:** In a forest??

 **Manager** : (Nod)

 **Ell:** Miss Manager?!?! Why are you standing behind me all of a sudden…?

 **Manager** : Ah well It’s not like I’m scared or anything. But, Haha.

 **Ell** : Haha, you’re funny Miss Manager. I’ll take the lead then-

 **???** : Screeeeeech-

 **Ell** : !! Haha… I think it’s better for me to lead the group from behind… haha…

 **Verine** : *Cough cough* Ell needs to take care of me when something goes wrong. So I have no choice but to go behind aswell. *cough cough*

 **Quincy** : …

 **Manager** : (why are you taking a step back Quincy?)

 **Ethan** : I’ll take the lead.

 **Quincy** : Ah, how disappointing. I wanted to take the lead. But you said it first so…

 **Ethan** : Then why are your feet facing pointed to the rear? Coward.

 **Quincy:** Www…What?!? How am I a coward?!! Hey!!

_*SCREECH*_

**Manager:** Ethan!! Besides you!!

_*Swish!!*_

**Manager** : Ethan are you alright?!?

 **Ethan** : I’m fine, Ma’am. It’s just a scratch.

 **???** : Screech

 **Manager** : (Vengeful spirit of a mushroom and spirit of a tree decide it…) I can’t understand a thing they’re saying.

 **Quincy** : there’s no need to understand them! Let’s just purify them! Now!

 **Ell** : Wait. Though we can’t understand everything they’re saying… Looking at the chopped trees here and there… I think the forest died from logging.

 **Vengeful spirit** : …Kooo…

 **Ell** : Right?

 **Vengeful Mushroom** : Karghhhh…

_*Whoosh*_

**Quincy** : AHHHHH!!

 **Manager** : Quincy!! The mushroom is stuck on his face!!

 **Quincy** : GET OFF ME!! YOU LITTLE-!!

 **Ell** : mr. Quincy! I can’t help you if you keep circling around. You need to stay calm so that I-

 **Quincy** : You want to calm down with a vengeful mushroom on my face?!?! HEY JERK HELP ME OUT!

 **Ethan** : How come a devil from the underworld can’t even purify a bean sized vengeful spirit??

 **Quincy:** Argggh. Forget about it!! I’ll purify it right now!!

_*Slash-*_

**Vengeful Mushroom** : Screech?!

 **???** : I’LL DESTROY EVERYONE!!

 **Manager** : ???

* * *

**Part 6** : Identity

**Forry** : Leave us alone already!!!

 **Ell** : ack that's one big vengeful spirit, Miss Manager!

 **Manager** : No. Look closely. (It's that girl. The source of the powerful energy of the vengeful spirit.)

 **Melia** : I warned you!! I won't tolerate any more harassment!

 **Ell** : Ahh! I think the girl ridding that gigantic vengeful spirit is the one talking Miss Manager.

 **Manager** : Yes. But what's she talking about? What does she mean by "anymore" ...?

 **Meila:** I'll destroy everything...

 **Ethan** : Stop it before your friend gets hurt, kid

 **Melia** : You think that'll intimidate me, mister??

 **Verine** : ( What's this unstable movement...? And what's that white dress she's wearing? It's definitely a hospital gown. I saw it on my way here, which means...)

 **Melia** : Fori! Stomp them flat!

 **Fory** : Krrrrr....

_*Rumble rumble*_

**Ethan:** !!!

_*Shakkk*_

**Fory** : ARRRGHHH!!

 **Quincy** : You should've watched your back! See ya! Fatty!

_*Kapewww~!_

**Fory** : ARRRGHHH!!

 **Butterfly (from Fory):** *Poof*

 **Melia** : Fori~!!!!

 **Ethan** : I warned you, kid. You should've listened.

 **Melia** : Fori's gone...!

 **Verine** : Miss manager... that kid over there... I think she's related to the adanboned hospital we walked by.

 **Manager** : So do you think she was a patient there?

 **Verine** ; I think so. Ethan! Let me talk to her so that she can relive some wrath before she gets purified.

 **Quincy** : Hey wimp. Can't you comprehend the situation? We don't have time for conversations! We need to purify the troublesome kid now!

 **Melia** : ...I won't... no... I CAN'T forgive this...

 **Manager** : This kid's aiming for Verine!!

 **Verine** : !!

 **Manager** : Verine!!

* _RAHHH_ *

 **Verine** : ARGGH!!

 **Melia:** I will destroy every one of you!!

 **Quincy:** Hey you!! Will you give one chance to let him go.

 **Verin** : Quincy, I'm fine... so just give me a moment

 **Quincy** : ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?! how are you fine while being chocked?!

 **Verine** : I... I understand how you feel.

 **Melia** : NONSENSE!!!! How can you understand?!?! You know nothing about me!!

 **Verine** : I know, because I died of sickness as well...

 **Melia** : Died?? What does your death have anything to do with me...?!?!...! Wait. I'm dead??

_*releases grip*_

**Verine** : *gasp* *cough cough* *cough cough* 

**Melia:** Then... are you ghost...?

 **Manager** : ..! I don't think she's aware that she's dead.

 **Ell** ; Ehhh? Is that way she became a vengeful spirit?!

 **Melia** : KYAAA!!! What are you then?!?! WHAT ARE YOU!!!

 **Quincy:** What do you mean? We're obviously Soul reapers!! How else would you see us unless you were dead?!

 **Verine:** Qunicy! Shut UP..! Calm down, little one.

 **Melia:** CALM DOWN?! i bet you're all in this scam together!!

 **Verine** : ...May I ask when was the last time you remember seeing your mother?

 **Melia** : What? Who are you to bring up my mom- (!!!)

* * *

**Part 7** : Please

**Melia** : Yawwwwn~ I feel fresh. I haven't slept this well in a long time. Heh. Mom? Where'd she go? I thought she was sleeping next to me...

_*door opens*_

**Melia's Mother** : Meila!!! _*Sniff sniff*_ The doctors here. Open your eyes, Honey!!

 **Melia** : Mom I'm here...! Why am I laying down there?? I'm... I'm standing right here?! MOM MOM! Why am I laying down here? Look at me, Mom!! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME??

 **Doctor** : I'm sorry, Ma'am...

 **Melia's Mother:** SNIFF!! NOOO!! No... I'm not ready to let her go just yet... There's too many things I couldn't do for her... My poor child...

 **Melia** : Mom? What are you talking about?

 **Soul reaper** : Melia.

 **Melia** : (..! Who's this dark man ?! It's scary!!)

 **Soul reaper** : Age of death. Ten. Cause of death. Rare disease.

 **Melia** : Mom....I'm scared... help.

 **Soul Reaper** : You are to follow me.

* _Dash_ *

 **Soul** **reaper** : !!! Stop right there!!!

 **Melia** : Mom... You're going to come save me right...? A weird Shadowy man is chasing me... sniff sniff. This is our favourite place to hang out but.. Right now I'm so lonely and scared, Mom... *sob sob sob* I'll be a good kid, I promise I won't cry in the hospital again... So please.... Come save me... sob sob...

_cut to present_

**Ethan** : Do you remember now?

 **Melia** : Sssss.... Stop it. I'm not sure what you're up to, but its not going to fool me!!!

 **Ethan** : I guess It's time for you to get purified now.

 **Verine** : Ethan. Let me talk it through for a while.

 **Ethan** : As you wish. If you want to get chocked again...

 **Verine** : Little kid, I understand that everything might seem confusing to yu.

 **Melia** : What do you mean understand...? Stay away from me!

 **Manager** : Verine, don't go any closer! Stop! 

(The girl might go berserk. We need to purify her quickly so that-)

 **Verine** : I'm fine, Miss Manager. I'm not sure about the others but I know how you feel. I was also sickly like you... I could only dream of doing the simplest things that everyone took for granted. The only thing I can do by myself was to take my pills and get injections... So I gradually became more timid and cynical as time went by. I hated people looking at me. I hated being approached by someone. Perhaps my petty self-esteem couldn't even stand someone's sympathy for me... But when I was alone after my death... I realized I was actually yearning for company. And you too were waiting for someone to find you here... right?

 **Melia** :...Mom... whenever I cried at the hospital, she took me here.... We played hide-and-seek together... we gave the flowers names.

 **Verine** : So you were upset when people were destroying the forest right?

 **Melia** : (nod)

 **Verine** : How cruel of them, destroying a place so full of memories... They deserve to be punished!!

 **Melia** :(nod nod)

 **Ell** : I'm glad the kid calmed down a little, miss manager.

 **Manager** : Me too...

 **Melia** : But mister... I... I really want to see my mom. But she gets scared whenever I go to see her... And she no longer comes to the forest... Am I really dead...? Is that why everyone's scared of me???

 **Manager** : (Ahhhh, what do we do???)

 **Verine** : ...

 **Melia** : *Sniff sniff*

 **Manager** : (She's crying!!!)

 **Melia** : WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

 **Verine** : ...Come here. (You must've been so lonely.)

* * *

**Part 8: Safe Haven**

**Verine:** Are you feeling better now?

 **Melia** : (nod nod) What's the song you were humming while you held me, mister?

 **Verine** : Well I made up the melody on the spot.

 **Melia** : I see... I like it. :)

 **Verine** : If I make it into a song, should I name it Melia?

 **Melia** : Heh

 **Manager** : (I never knew Verine could smile like that...)

 **Ell** : I think this forest was the only place to find peace for Melia...

 **Manager** : I think so too... how sad.. She had to hide from the sould reapers here waiting for her mom who never came... How lonely she must've been...

 **Quincy** : Hey shrimp, Blow your nose here if you done crying. This wimps clothes are denched because of you...

 **Melia** : I think he likes you mister Verine.

 **Quincy** : !!!

 **Ethan** : ...Pfft

 **Quincy** : Did you just laugh jerk? Kid why in the world would you think that I like this wimp?

 **Melia** : Ahhh... I take that back. Mr. Verine is out of your league.

 **Quincy** ; You want me to teach you a lesson punk?!?!

 **Manager** : Don't get too mad. SHe's still just a little kid-

* _Radio_ _static_ *

 **Nyang Walkie talkie** : { Manager do you copy? Are you still looking for the vengeful spirit meow?}

 **Manager** : Ahh!! Nyang lead manager!! Hold- hold on a moment please!! (I forgot I had to report to him when we find the venegful spirit!!!) Everyone keep yourself busy here for a while~

 **Ell** ; Okay miss manager.

 **Manager** : Erm... nyang lead manager? We found the venegful spirit but...

 **Nyang** **Walkie** **talkie** : [I told you to report me!!! HISSS!!! So what?]

 **Manager** : Well... we ran into some unexpected circumstances...

 **Nyang Walkie talkie:** [ What's taking so long meow?? Do you know how long its been since you left?!?!? If you don't finish up soon I'll lock the portal so that you can't come back meow!!1]

 **Manager** " GASP!!!

 **Ell** : Miss Manager! WHat took you so long?

 **Manager** : Uhh, I'm so sorry, nyang lead manager said- (Wait... why's everyone so peaceful and happy..? Even ethan he's smiling!) Hey-

 **Vengeful** spirit: Kyuuu~

 **Manager** : (Is... is it cuddling my foot now?!)

 **Quincy** : I think it likes you manager.

 **Manager** : (Are you really the same vengeful spirit that was growling and trying to kill everyone?) So... we should slowly purify the-

 **Melia** : Mister Verine!

 **Verine** : ??

 **Melia** : Can you turn me into a butterfly?

 **Verine** : Me?

 **Melia** : Yeap! You just told me that... If i become a butterfly, I could be reborn into as a nurse.

 **Verine** : ...

 **Melia** : I know it's not going to be right away but...My forest friends promised to become butterflies with me. I'm not afraid because we're in this together!

 **Verine** : Oh... yeah...

 **Melia** : What are you doing mister? Hurry up! If you don't hurry up we might change our minds and run away!

 **Verine** : ...I got it.... Farewell, little kid. Promise me you'll be strong and healthy in your next life.

 **Melia** : I promise!! I hope you become healthy and happy too! Goodbye everyone!!

* _Poof_ *

* * *

**Part** **9** : **Baby** **Butterfly**

* _Flutter_ _flutter_ *

 **Ethan** : That butterfly looks just like the kid.

 **Ell** : It sure does, But where are all the other forest vengeful spirits?

 **Quincy** : I caught them all~ hehe~

 **Manager** : Great job everyone, and Verine …

 **Verine** :...

 **Manager** : ...Verine?

 **Verine** : Yes?

**Manager** : Are you okay?

 **Verine** : Yes... I'm fine, miss Manager.

 **Manager** : You were awesome back then. I never knew you had this warm side to you. I'm sure Melia is truly grateful.

 **Quincy** : I agree! I usually don't give compliments but... what you did was pretty impressive.

 **Ethan** : I also learned a lot from you today, Verine.

 **Verine** : It's really nothing... Let's go back quickly now that we're done. *cough cough*

 **Manger** : Okay. Shall we go meet up with the other soul reapers?

**Manager** : Hmmmmm....Ugh...

 **Louis** : Dumbfounded by my utter beauty?

 **Manager** : ... What's the around your neck?

 **Louis** : This luxury garment around my princely neck is an extremely rare Vicuna scarf of the highest quality!! What thinkest you? I may bestow you some time to praise me. Mwahahaha!!!

 **Day** : Prince! I thought we agreed to not give away we went to the shopping ma- Hupp!

 **Manager** ; …What?

 **Louis** : Ah, and just to clarify any misunderstanding... this scarf is made from fur stuck on the combs when brushing the vicuna. No animals were hurt! It's because, I , Prince Louis, adores all living creatures. Dost thou feel my abundant love~? Mwhahaha!!

 **Manager** : …

 **Day** :( Prince! Prince! I don't think this is the time to brag about your scarf... the Manager is...)

 **Louis** : You need not to be worried. Thou shalt reach my level of beauty one day with effort... As everyone had their own kind of beauty~! Mwhaha!

 **Day** : Oh, I love it!

 **Kati** : Ethan! Ethan! Do you want to see what Kati bought? I heard you can go anywhere you want with these headphones!!

 **Ethan** : How strange and hideous...

 **Kati** : I bought these headbands as well! Try it on~ quickly!

 **Quincy** : Ekk! Get that out of my face!!

 **Manager** : (So all this time... instead of investigating... You went and shopped at the mall!?!)

 **Ell** : Miss Manager...? Why's your face turning red??

 **Manager** : We'll leave them here.

 **Ell** : I beg your pardon??

 **Manager** : Let's ditch them.

 **Ethan:** A most wonderful Idea.

 **Ell:** Ehhhhh???

 **Manager:** RUNNNNN!!!

 **Verine** : Ack! Wait for me, *cough cough*!

 **Day** : Managerrrrrrr~?! WAIT NOOOOOOOO!!!!


	3. Cross stories: Forest of Memories

**1-1 Waste of talent**

**(In auditorium)**

Character: Mori & Youssef

**Mori** : Mr. Youssef! Help me!

 **Youssef** : Mori? What's wrong? I can't see him... where's the sound coming from? Mori!

 **Mori** : OVER HERE! HERE!!

 **Youssef** : Where- ack!! This isn't a door?

 **Mori** : HAHAHA! I tricked you again! 

**Youssef** : Mori! Optical illusions again...? Why do you waste your talents on petty pranks?

 **Mori** : It's because even I don't know what will if I actually try.

 **Youssef** : What?

**1-1 A Long Time Ago**

**(In a science lab)**

Characters: Cyrille & Aitachi

**Cyrille** : Dinosaurs where the true rulers of the earth!!!!

 **Aitachi** : Whoaaaa....!!!

 **Cyrille** : They stamped the ground with their massive feet! Their long necks stabbed into the sky! With teeth as big as people they were the Earth's monsters!

 **Aitachi** : Whoaaaa...!!

 **Cyrille** : It's sad that they can no longer be observed in real life since they're gone extinct.

 **Aitachi** : Ahhhh.... Ah! But we still have hope!

 **Cyrille** : Hope? Ahh... I guess we can still see their fossils at the museum...

 **Aitachi** ; We have Sir Youssef! Since dinosaurs lived in the past, Sir Youssef must have seen them I'll ask him for more stories about dinosaurs!

 **Cyrille** :.... Ah.

**1-2 Hot Pursuit**

**(Outside near garden)**

Character: Quincy & Kirr

**Quincy** : I still can't find Nala after looking for him the entire day! Where is he?!?!?

 **Kirr** : Are you looking for Nyang lead manager? I'll help. Here I think Nyang lead manager took a nap here judging by the flattened grass.

 **Quincy** : Uh... Huhhhhh? How did you know that???

 **Kirr** : It leads to the foot prints. Here. He found something and moved away carefully, judging by how the distance between the footprints shortened.

 **Quincy** : (They're just groves on the ground... how does he know???)

 **Kirr** : The footprints are deeper here. He jumped here but failed to hunt. He ran towards the opposite direction! He must've gone to groom because he's upset!

 **Quincy** : Hey are you just making things up with your imagination? How can you tell just by looking at-

 **Kirr** : Over there! Nyang Lead Manager's under the sunlight!

 **Quincy** : Ack! Nala! I caught you slacking off! Stop right there!!

**1-2 Personality**

**(I think it's either noahs or Cyrilles room unless they share idk the room arrangements)**

Character: Cyrille & Noah

**Cyrille** : Noah! You want to try this game? It's really fun!

 **Noah** : A game? But I'm not good at playing games...

 **Cyrille** : But I need someone to play multiplayer mode with me!!! Here! Hurry! I'm going to start! This button for moving around! This is the skills button!

 **Noah** : Um..! L-like this??

 **Cyrille** : Yes! You're pretty good! Okay! OK ok! It's coming! Shoot it! Noah! There! Shoot them all!

 **Noah** : YES! DESTROY EVERYTHING!!! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU WILL DIE!!!!

 **Cyrille** : UH?! Noah? Hello? WHat are you...

 **Noah** : Who's next?! Stop hiding like rat and fight like a man! Are you the one that was cowardly hiding?!?!?

 **Cyrille** : AHHHH! HELP!!!

**1-3 Unacceptable**

**(In the Kitchen)**

Characters: Cyrille & Mori

 **Cyrille:** Eating food is the most annoying thing in the world! I don't want to eat it! I can't swallow it!

 **Mori:** What a random outburst over food.

 **Cyrille** : Why do I have to eat?! It's not like I'll starve to death!!

 **Mori:** You're not wrong but...still... You can't just toss the pizza crust. Open your mouth.

 **Cyrille** : AHHHHH NOOOO!!!!! I DONT WANT TO!!!

**Mori** : You should be ashamed of wasting food! You'll be punished! You licked it, it's yours!

 **Cyrille** : AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  


**1-3 Eye**

**(In the library)**

Character: Mori & Noah

**Noah:** Lets do a staring contest, Mori.

 **Mori:** Sorry, no thank you.

 **Noah:** Why?

 **Mori:** What's in it for me? There are at least has to be a reward or something....

 **Noah:** I mean I've never seen your pupils before.

 **Mori:** Eh?

 **Noah** : You never open your eyes wide unless your mad so...

 **Mori** : You know me well.

 **Noah** : I may never see your eyes, Mori...

 **Mori** : (What's this why do I have the sudden urge to open my eyes for him...?)

**1-4 Telepathy**

**(in the library)**

Character: Noah & Kirr

**Noah:** ( I'm craving soft-boiled eggs.. I'm a bit hungry after eating breakfast early.) 

**Kirr** : Noah.

 **Noah:** Ughhhh? Eggs? Are those for me? Wow thanks! (It's even soft boiled! It's so delicious. Ah but I wish there was some soda to help wash it down.)

 **Kirr:** Noah.

 **Noah:** (Its soda! I feel like Kirr's reading my mind. Can he...? Kirr, can you hear my thoughts right now?)

Kirr: ..? Why are you looking at me like that if you want to fight I will not refuse.

 **Noah:** tsk...

** 1-4 Carbonated Drink **

** (I think it's Aitachi's or Kirr's room) **

Character: Aitachi & Kirr

**Atiachi** : Brother, do people really drink this dark coloured drink full of strange bubbles?

 **Kirr** : Yes, I heard people in this world love this drink. The Manager told me people always drink it during meals or when they eat snacks. Are you ready Aitachi?

 **Atiachi** : I am. Let's drink in the count of three. One, two, three! PUAHHHHHHHHH! KEK! ARGH! AHH! *Cough cough* Wwhat's this? My throat feels like it's burning!!

 **Kirr** : Hic! Hic! ... Ai-Hic-tachi! I can't...Hic! Speak! Hic!

 **Aitachi** : KIRR! Stay with e brother!!

 **Kirr** : Hicc!! Hic! Arggghhhhhhh!!

 **Aitachi** : Oh... Oh no! Kirr can't talk because of that weird water! I shall never forgive this!!! How dare they play tricks with water! I shall capture and punish whoever made this immediately!!

** 1-5 Enemy Arrival **

** (Hallway) **

Characters: Cyrillle & Kirr

**Kirr:** There's a tenacious side to you. You're very stubborn despite your lack of intelligence. You only move forward and never backwards. Though you're brave, your foolishness of not knowing to retreat will be the end of you! This is you end! Hiyaaa~!!

 **Cyrille** : Stop right there!! Freeze, suspect!! Kirr was the culprit after all!

 **Kirr** : Cyrille it's dangerous! Keep a safe distance! It's still breathing! I have to end it's life!

 **Cyrille** ; Stop your struggle! Kirr bro! It's all over now!!!

 **Kirr** : Not yet!! You do not understand! I cannot lose here!!

 **Cyrille** : You idiot! That's my robot vacuum cleaner! Stop destroying it!!

**1-5 Showdown**

**(Library)**

Character: Licht & Louis

**Louis** : I shall bestow thee with the opportunity to compete with my beauty.

 **Licht** : What? Haha. There's no need to boast you beauty in front of me, darling. I already love everyone, and you're not an exception, dear.

 **Louis** : What?!

 **Licht** : You are incredible just the way you are. So I'll love you even if you don't show off.

 **Louis** :!!!

 **Licht** : I will make you happy with the power of love, darling!!

 **Louis** : Ahhh!! He shines!! This feeling..! Thou Art the first one to say that to me! Thou possess a power to move me, though insolent!!! Fine, I shall not compete with thee. I officially announce the as my compatriot!!

 **Licht** **& Louis**: HAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!

**1-6 Respect**

**(outside near garden)**

**Character's:** Sian & Day

 **Day:** What are you doing, little one?!

 **Sian:** Yooooooo!!! Why are you calling me " Little one"?!

 **Day:** Uhhhh, because you're the little one...?!

 **Sian** : who says Im the little one?! How would you feel if I called you pig?!?

 **Day** ; But I'm not a pig... :/

 **Sian** : You elevate Ethan as King Ethan while you call me Little one? You should call me King Sian as well!

 **Day** : Hehehe okay, King Sian! :p

 **Sian** : Good feels great!!

 **Day** : King Sian, King Sian, King Sian... oooppp!!!!!

 **Sian** : ACKK! Stop!!!! You don't have to call me that, so just stop!!

**1-6 Remote Control**

**(Hallway)**

Characters: Sian & Nine

**Nine:** Mr. Sian, What are you doing here...

 **Sian:** Don't come near me!! I'll won't do it!! I'll never be caught up in it again!!

 **Nine:** But I did not even say anything yet Mr. Sian.

 **Sian:** You're going to deceive me into doing you a favor again! You think I'll be tricked again!?!?!?

 **Nine:** So that is how you have see me...

 **Sian:** Of course!!! Don't you feel a bit sorry now. huh?!?!

 **Nine:** I am terribly sorry that you feel that way about my request.

 **Sian:** Yo Yo!! Why, do you sound so sad all of a sudden?!?! Ahhhh, what is it!? Fine, I'll do it for you!! What is it that you want?

 **Nine;** You are indeed a helpful person, Mr. Sian. Let me ask a favor of you since you are willing to help.

**1-7 Youth**

**(Outside near garden)**

Characters: Nine & Licht

**Licht:** Sigh...

 **Nine:** Do you have concerns, Mr. Licht?

 **Licht:** Its so sad no matter how much I think about it, darling. The fact came here in the springtime of my youth.

 **Nine:** You seem regretful.

 **Licht:** Of course! I would've met so my darlings... How many blissful days I would've spent!!

 **Nine:** But you are not enjoying yourself enough in the Otherworld as well? You met a lot of now people.

 **Licht:** There's nothing I can do about my fickle heart~

 **Nine:** So I guess your love towards Miss Manager may change quickly too, Mr. Licht.

 **Licht:** What?!!? No, of course not! You're not thinking of telling that to my darling are you?

 **Nine:** I understand, Mr. Licht. I will let Miss Manager know.

** 1-7 Boundary **

** (Outside near garden) **

Characters: Nine & Ghilley

**Nine:** Hmmm, why are you staring at me, Mr. Ghilley?

 **Ghilley:** You are very interesting, Nine.

 **Nine:** How am I interesting?

 **Ghilley:** You seem distant while simultaneously seeming close... and you open up when you seem like you're pushing people away. Ufufufufu. Humans are indeed unpredictable.

 **Nine:**...But does it not apply to you as well, Mr. Ghilley?

 **Ghilley:** Me?

 **Nine:** I believe no one else in the department could beat you in being mysterious.

 **Ghilley:** Ohhh, I am happy, I can beat others at least in that aspect.

 **Nine:** I am glad that makes you happy.


	4. The Silent Art Academy

** Part 1 Need help? **

**Nine:** Miss Manager?

 **Manager** : *cough cough* Nine! You’re just in time…!

 **Nine:** Did something happen? You’re covered in dust!

 **Manager:** Nyang lead manager told me to organized the storage before going to the mission…but it’s a complete mess! It must’ve been untouched for a long time…There’s still a lot of time left until the mission so I thought I would clean up in full swing with my mask on.

 **Nine** : Why are you cleaning all by yourself, miss manager? Where are the other soul reapers?

 **Manager** : Well I asked them for help but…sigh…

_-flashback-_

**Manager** : Are you busy Licht?

 **Licht** : Kyaaa! Isn’t this the first time you’re looking for me? Whats the matter? Well, I always have time for you darling~

 **Manager** : That’s good! Then should we go clean the storage together-

 **Licht** : Ahhh..Darling? I’m feeling drunk from your beauty… I think I need to take a rest before our mission. With that said I’ll see you later dear~

 **Manager:…** What an excuse…

**Manager** : Kirr, Aitachi! Glad that I found you! What are you two doing?... Ehhh a rock? Why did you hang a rock?

 **Aitachi** : You came just in time, Ma’am. It’s an invention I made with Kirr! This will save us all!

 **Manager** :…? What invention…?

 **Kirr** : A weather-telling rock. If the rock is wet, it’s raining. If the rock blows away then it means a hurricane just hit us. This will help us predict natural disasters, Manager.

 **Manager** : … Uhhh… sure… What a great solution… Anyways now that you two are done inventing, why don’t we go clean up the stora-

_*thud*_

**Kirr** : !!

 **Aitachi** : The rock is rolling away!!!STOP IT!!!

 **Manager** : …Those idiots...

**Manager** : Cyrille~…Can’t he hear me? I should get closer.

 **Cryille** : Of course! The answer was carbon like I hypothesized! This miniature carbon chip will decrease the electricity usage by 15% while collecting 3 liters of water per hour over a 3 square meter area. Compared to the 1.68 liter before the efficiency jumped over twice as much. The heat efficiency increased without wasting solar energy! Even brought won’t be a problem if we use this chip, ufufu. Incredible! I should report this great carbon chip I developed to the academia immediately. Ah what should I name it?

 **Manager** : (I think he’s experimenting again… What’s he so excited about?)

 **Cyrille** : Whos there?!?!? How dare you cover the sunlight in this vital moment!!! You shouldn’t affect the area of exposure!!

 **Manager** : oop-! (It’s strange that I’m hiding from him…)

**Manager** : Theo, why are you all geared up inside your room? Wearing a mask, gloves…

 **Theo** : Ah, Miss Manager, I’m cleaning my room. There’s dirt even if I clean it everyday… This mask is to protect my respiratory system from the dust.

 **Manager** : (…? It’s already spotlessly clean though…? A guy like him will freak out if he sees the storage… I guess I should just clean it myself.)

 **Theo** : What are you here for, Miss Manager? Do you need my help?

 **Manager** : Ah no its nothing…

 **Theo** : ?

- _flashback done-_

**Manager** : I don’t need to explain more do I?

 **Nine** : Pfft. Of course not I get it now. I’ll help you out then, Miss Manager.

 **Manager** : Really??? (He’s normally not the type to offer help… This is unusual…)

* * *

** Part 2: Evidence **

**Manager** : It’s okay to take a break, Nine. You’ve been cleaning nonstop for the past two hours.

 **Nine** : I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me… I wonder what’s under this cloth… It caught my attention for a while…

 **Manager** : Wait!!! There’s too much dus-!!!

_*swish*_

**Manager** : *Cough cough*

 **Nine** : I’m so sorry, Miss manager. I tired my best not to blow the dust but…

 **Manager** : It’s okay~ Don’t worry about it~ Uhhh?! Wait is that…a piano??

 **Theo** : I’m pretty sure Miss Manager wanted to ask me for a favor. I wonder what it is. Maybe it’s…

* _Hesitated_ *

 **Theo** : Isn’t that Miss Manager and…Nine? (What are they doing in the storage by themselves? They seem so friendly…)

*🎶🎵*

 **Manager** : Wow. You’re so talented Nine~!!

* _Slam_ *

 **Nine** : … Mr. Theo?

 **Manager** : Uhh?? Theo?? You’ll need a mask in a dusty place like-

 **Theo** : No. I’m fine.

 **Manager** : Theo, you should come here and listen to Nin play the pian-

 **Theo** : Don’t you think it’d better to raise the last note half an octave?

 **Manager** : Can you play the piano too, Theo?

 **Theo** : Well. A little bit.

*🎶🎵🎶*

 **Theo** : Enough to play like this?

 **Manager** : Woahhh. You’re also amazing, Theo~!

 **Nine** :… You are pretty good Mr. Theo.

*🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶*

 **Nine** : How does this sound instead of raising it half octave?

 **Manager** : Wow. They’ll from a great duo if they play together-

*🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶!!!! 🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶!!!*  
*🎶🎶🎶🎶!!!!! 🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶!!!*

 **Manager** : ?!?!? ( Why are they both slaming down on the keys all of a sudden?!)

*taptaptaptaptap----!*

 **Ell** : Miss Manager, Miss Manager!! Here you are! We need to go on a mission, but we have a proble…Achoo!

 **Manager** : I almost forgot is it time already!? But what’s the problem?

 **Ell** : Mmmm…. I think it’s better if you see for yourself. Miss Manager. Let’s go! Hurry!

 **Nine** : … Is it just me… or are you on edge today… Mr Theo?

 **Theo** : On edge? Why would I be?

 **Nine** : I am glad you are not then. Mmmm? Miss manager left something behind… There’s a not written here…

[Manager! There are vengeful spirits roming the international Arts School of the human world, and the students are scared to their bones, Meow! This is a surveillance footage of the classroom, so look carefully for any strange things before you go! From Nyang.]

 **Nine** : I think Miss Manager was too busy to watch it. We should watch it at least. We might learn a bit about these vengeful spirits watching this-

* _Beep_!*

[The video will start playing]

 **Theo** : Aren’t you going to watch?

 **Nine** : …

[A few minutes later]

 **Theo** : A library? Clear. The art studio? Clear. The Hallway? Clear…

* _beep_ _beep_ _beep_ *

 **Theo** : (I don’t see anything no matter how hard I look…)

 **Nine** : …

* _Beep_!!*

 **Theo** : ( This place. There’s definitely something unnatural about this place…The Piano score on top of the music stand is wavering even if the windows are closed. We might find clues about the vengeful spirits if we search this place.)

 **Nine** : …Hmmm? It seems like you’re thinking what I’m thinking. You may be young but you are very intelligent, Mr. Theo.

 **Theo** : Let’s not go there about our ages.

 **Nine** : Are you up for a bet, Mr. Theo?

 **Theo** : This is out of the blue… What bet?

 **Nine** : The loser has to grant a wish for the winner who finds the clue leading to the vengeful spirits. What do you think?

 **Theo** : (What is he up to? Is it a scheme to keep me from Miss Manager?) Fine. I’m in. (I’ll prevent him from touching the piano ever again. Only I should be able to play for miss Manager.)

* * *

** Part 3: Fly under the radar **

**Manager** : Ell you owe me an explanation for this… I thought I told you we need scholl uniforms to go under cover for this mission..?

 **Ell** : Miss Manager… The thing is… I have a valid excuse…

 **Manager** : An excuse?!? There’s an excuse for those baseball uniforms?!?!

 **Noah** : Woah woah woah. calm down, miss manager.

 **Manager** : And may I ask why Noah in particular is dressed as the coach of the baseball team?

 **Noah** : Haha, well the biggest reason was that I look to old to look like a student wear a school uniform.

 **Manager** : (Well that’s actually true….)

 **Noah** : And until we know the identity of the vengeful spirit., we’ll have to investigate both indoors and outdoors. Dressing as the baseball team seemed prefect for the outdoors.

 **Day** : I also heard the international Art Schools baseball team Is very popular, hehehe. Ouch! What you step on my foot for, Noah!

 **Manager** : We are going on a mission not for some popularity contest.

 **Noah** : Manager It’s impossible to blend in when all 20 of us walk around the school in uniforms. We’ll have to scatter as much as we can to not stand out.

 **Manager** : … To not stand out… Fine. Then could you explain to me how he’ll not stand out?

 **Verine** : Me? *Cough cough*!!

 **Manager** : You think someone who can barely stand on their own two feet fits well with a baseball team?

 **Verine** : Wait… What about me…? I’m…I guess it’s better for me to stay in my room If I’m no help. *cough cough cough*

 **Manager** : Sigh… Anyways…

 **Ell** : Ermm… Miss Manager? The problem I was talking about wasn’t the baseball uniforms but actually…That over there..

 **Manager** : Ghilley?!?

 **Ghilley** : How are you, Manager? I’d appreciate if you call me ‘mystery magician’. Ufufufu!

 **Manager** : …Ell.

 **Ell** : Yes?

 **Manager** : Should we leave Ghilley behind? I feel like this mission might end up the biggest failure in the reapers departments history because of him…

 **Ell** : Mmmmm… But Nyang lead manager probably won’t allow that.

 **Manager** : Ack. Well we’re running out of time so let’s talk when we get there. Okay everyone! Come line up in a single file line and come out one by one when you’re ready.

 **Quincy** : Me! Me! Me! I want to go first!

*TSSSSSS~!!*

 **Quincy** : Kek kek kek what did you spray on me manager?!?!

 **Manager** : It’s called a humanizer. You’ll appear human in the eyes of humans when you spray this on.

 **Quincy** : You could’ve given me a warning before you sprayed me!!

 **Cyrille** : Reapers on purification missions must spray Humanizer on for at least 10 seconds before deploying to the human world. Reapers Dept. Manual Ch 1 Part 3 Pg 43. You would’ve known if you did you’re research.

 **Quincy** : Only nerds like you would actually read the manual. What kind of aSoul Reaper would actually bother reading that?

 **Ethan** : I did.

 **Verine** : Me too. *Cough cough cough*!!

 **Manager** : Everyone who has been sprayed can move to the portal. Innocent students are being frightened as we speak, so we should purify the vengeful spirits quickly.

 **Ell** : I admire your leadership Miss manager!

 **Manager** : Wait.. But where’s Kati???

 **Ell** : Hmmm… I’ll look for him, so you can go first, Miss Manager.

* * *

** Part 4: A Magician at School?! **

**Manager:** Ell! You came!

 **Ell** : Uh Miss manager! Sorry I’m late! Were you waiting for me all alone?

 **Manager** : Of course~! Everyone scattered to find the vengeful spirit. I waited for you~!

* _Thump-thump-thump*_

 **Ell** : (ahhh, why’s my heart beating so loudly?? Please stop..!)

 **Manager** : Anyways didn’t you say you’d look for kati? Why isn’t he here with you?

 **Ell** : He said he had a good idea so he told me to go first.

 **Manager** : Uhhh everything with be fine, right? You never know what he’s up to.

 **Ell** : It’ll be fine. Kati’s a rightful soul reaper too. And he seems very determined about this mission. So I think it’s fine to have faith in- WOAH!!

 **Manager** : Oof-! What’s going on!? Why are all the students rushing towards the main entrance?

 **Ell** : I’m not sure…

 **Manager** : (A man with long straight black hair… he seems familiar…) Is that Ghilley~~~?

 **Ell** : Mr. Ghilley?! It seems he’s about to preform a magic card trick. Whats he trying to do~~~?

 **Manager** : … Sigh… At this point I’ve given up on trying to understand him…Let’s go and see how the baseball team soul reapers are doing.

**Kati** : Pleeeeaaasseeeeeeee!!! Let me in~~~!!!

 **Security** **Guard** : Can’t you see the sign over there? It clearly reads ‘No soliciting?’

 **Kati** : I do but how many times do I have to tell you I’m not a random stranger!!

 **Security Guard** : Then who are you? You don’t look like a parent or a student of this school… You’re clothes are the school uniform either.

 **Kati** : I’m a student here!!! I’m a…a freshman!! Attending the fashion design department!!!

 **Security** : I’m afraid our school doesn’t have a fashion design department.

 **Kati** : (What?! What kind of art school doesn’t have a fashion design major? What do I do?? I need to find another way… Uhhh...? Its Ghilley!!!) I know that person over there!!! You can ask him!

 **Security** **guard** : Are you talking about the person with the long hair near the entrance?

 **Kati** : Yes, it’s him! Ghilley! Ghilley!! Over here!! (Ahh! He noticed me! I’m all good now!) !!!What?! Why are you ignoring me?!! Ghillley!! HEY!!!

 **Security Guard** : Tsk tsk… Why don’t you head back, son?

 **Kati** : You know… it’s actually quite funny if you think about it, he’s also not a related personnel but why is he allowed to go in and I’m not?

 **Security** **Guard** : Well do you have a permit? He went in after submitting a permit for a special show today.

 **Kati** : What??? Impossible how???

 **Security** **Guard** : Let me see… I put the permit inside my pockets-

 **Kati** : (This is my chance!)

_*Dash!*_

**Security** **Guard** : Hey!! Stop right there!!!

**Student** **1** : Wowww!! The coin was right there in front of my eyes, but now its gone!! This is so cool!!!

 **Student 2** : How’d you do that? Can you teach me this trick mister magician?!?!?

 **Ghilley:** Do you want to know the secret??

 **Student 1 & 2**: Yeahhh!!!

 **Ghilley** : Well I’ll tell you… for 50 cents.

 **Student** **1** : Ah come on~~! You can’t rip us off! We’re just students!

 **Ghilley** : Ufufuufu! I was just kidding here.

 _*Ting*_ ( A coin is spinning)

*Clang*

 **Student 1** : Wow the coins back!!!

 **Ghilley:** You can have it. Ufufufu.

 **Student 1** : Are you serious? Can I really have it? Wow~

 **Ghilley** : But answer one question for me.

 **Students 1 & 2**: Hmm?

* * *

** Part 5: Found you **

**Kati** : Huff huff huff… Ahh, I’m so tired!! What kind of security guard is that fast??? That was close… I should have just worn the uniform like Ell told me to. Investigating indoors like this will be impossible! Ughhh… I have no choice! I should at least investigate wherever this is! There’s nothing here though… Except for this empty cage…Hiiiing…! I need to do something!! Big sis won’t praise me like this!

* _Kirururuuru*_ (Bunny spirte appears)

 **Kati** : …Ehh??? A rabbit?! Do you want to play with me, bunny? I’d like to but I can’t. I have things to do. Ughhh… You’re making me feel sorry with those sparkling eyes… but I still can’t.

_*Kyewww!!!*_

_*whoosh*_

**Kati** : It can fly..?? (!!! It’s a vengeful spirit!!) Come here, you!!

_*slam slam slam!!*_

**Kati** : EEEEKKK!!! Why are you banging your head against the wall?!?!? Stop it!! Why are you doing this!?!?!

 _*Wobble wobble*_ (Brick gets loose from wall)

 **Kati** : (Uhhh’? The bricks gonna fall…!) Haaa! I caught it! But how can a brick fall out so easily…? And this brick in particular has a different shape and colour.

 **Keeper** : Seems like someone’s been bullying Bunbun… Is it you? The ringleader who killed Chiruru and Bunbun?

 **Kati** : Ehhhh??? I don’t know what you’re talking about..?!? (I’m scared!!!)

 **Keeper** : You leave me no choice. Lying children must be punished.

_*KIooooo~*_

**Kati** : Eeek!! I didn’t do anything!!!

**Nine** : This has to be the place. It’s the piano room we saw in the surveillance footage.

 **Theo** : Looking at the layer of dust, I think this piano hasn’t been played for a long time as well. Should we check its condition? Let’s dust it off first…

*🎶🎶🎶!!!~!!*

 **Theo** : …Mmmm..?

*🎶🎶~!*

 **Theo** : (The G-A-B notes are off..)

 **Nine** : It seems like it needs some tunning. Let me have a look.

 **Theo** : (He knows how to tune the piano as well?)

_*Squeak*_

**Nine** : Ack, the lid is heavier than I thought-

_*Whoosh*_

**Nine** : ...! Wait. Shush. (I can feel a sorrowful aura.) Mr.theo are the windows firmly shut?

 **Theo:** *Nod*

 **Nine** : It’s here. Mr. Theo, draw your weapon.

 **???:** Why are you here? Go back before things get dirty…

_*Woosh*_

**Nine** : Stop hiding like a coward and show yourself.

 **???** : I have a job left to do. I’m just wait for a right moment.

 **Nine** : So you choose not to show yourself… Fine. If that’s what you want.

_*THWIP!*_

_*CRACK*_

**Chiruru:** NOOOO!!!!

 **Nine** : There you were. Seems like this piano of yours was of great value to you…Hiding a clue inside a piano like a safe. A blood stained brick.

 **Theo** : (W-what… the clue under the lid…?)

 **Chiruru** : … That was meant for the students to find, not soul reapers. And I’m sorry to disappoint you but, I can’t be purified just yet, my friends.

 **Nine:** How unfortunate. But I never gave you the option to choose. Farewell. Then.

 **Chiruru** : That’s cute. But it’s not going to happen.

_*leap*_

**Nine & Theo**: !!!

* * *

** Part 6: One step too late.  **

** ( ** they kept using the name Len & Ren to refer to the same person so I tried to stick with Len)

**Ell** : That’s the baseball team soul reapers Miss Manager.

 **Students** : Kyaaa!!! Look here!

 **Manager** : (Look at all those people. Are they here for a fan meeting or a mission?!)

 **Licht** : My darlings~ I’d like to live up to your expectation, but I only have one body. So I can only give my love one at a time~ But it won’t take long to be your turn~ so please be patient, okay~?

 **Manager** : UGH! COME ON!!!

 **Licht** : Kyaa!! Manager!! My- my true love lies with you~ my dear manager~

 **Student** 2: What? He had a girlfriend? What a player!!!

 **Licht** : Don’t be too upset my darlings I’ll be back~~!

 **Manager** : Is this why you guys came here?!?!? How can you let me down, Noah…?!

 **Noah** : Haha. There’s a misunderstanding, Manager. What we’re-

_*Shaaa!!*_

**Manager** : !!! (This energy!! It’s a vengeful spirit! I can feel it from above. Where is it???) It’s over there!! The third floor hallway!!

 **Licht** : Darling~~~??? Where are you going?!?!?

_*Door opens*_

**Chiruru:** (Where’s that bastard Len. Where is he?!)

 **Class** : Ahhh!!!The door opened by itself!!! It’s a ghost!!

 **Chiruru** : (The soul reapers intervention leaves me with no choice but to end this today…) … Found you.

_*Whoosh*_

**Len** : AHHHH!!!

 **Students:** AHHH!

 **Nine** : Oh no we were one step behind.

 **Theo:** Ack there too many onlookers.

 **Students** : LEN’S FLOTTING IN THE AIR!!!

 **Chiruru** : DIE!!! YOU MUST DIE!!! I’LL END YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!!!

 **Len** : HELP ME!!! AHHHH!!!

 **Manager:** Huff huff… Nine! Theo!

 **Nine & Theo**: Miss Manager!

 **Manager:** Did you see what just happened? What’s going on??

 **Theo** : the vengeful spirit snatched that student before we can do anything and it trying to throw him out the window. Judging by how the vengeful spirit specifically targeted him among so many students that are definitely not total stranger to each other.

 **Manager** : Right. I have a throbbing headache because of the dark wrath energy… there must be a terrible grudge involved. There’s to many students in here, so would you evacuate everyone out of the classroom Theo?

 **Theo** : Yes, Miss Manager. Everyone please evacuate outside the classroom!!!

 **Len** : Help… Help!!! I.. I don’t know why you’re doing this but… I’m sorry for anything that I’ve don’t wrong…

 **Chiruru** : You don’t know why I’m doing this?!?! Don’t you recognize who I am?!?

 **Len** : (!!! Is this voice…! Is…is it Chiruru?!?! This can’t be!! He’s dead!!! Is he really a ghost now?!?!?) …I, I don’t know…! Please don’t kill me!! If you let me live-

 **Chiruru:** You know who I am. You murderer!

 **Len** : What-what are you talking abou-

 **Chiruru:** You can’t remember? Fine maybe this will help you remember.

_*Woosh*_

**Len** : AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

 **Manager:** He’ll really fall through the window!!! We need to stop him now!!!

 **Nine:** Wait, Miss Manager. We might provoke him more if we’re not careful.

 **Len:** It… it was an accident!

 **Chiruru:** an accident..? ACCIDENT??? PUHAHAHAHA!!! You shoved me into the wall and cracked my head. Then you ran away leaving me to bleed to death. You didn’t even go get help. You didn’t tell anyone. Ah except for one person, your father.

_-flashback-_

**Chairman** : What happened Len? Why’s your hand wounded?

 **Len:** Father…

 **Chairman** : I SAID WHAT HAPPENED!?!?

 **Len** : … I, I only shoved him. I swear…

 **Chairman** : Shoved who?!

 **Len** : …

 **Chairman** : You idiot… You better speak up now!!

Len: Chiruru…I only shoved him but…He’s not breathing… what do I do now…?

 **Chairan:** You…YOU!! How dare you tarnish my reputation like this. I don’t even want to see your face. Get out!

 **Len:** … I’m sorry father.

 **Chairman** : …sigh. What a sorry excuse of a son I have…

_*ring ring*_

_*clack*_

**Chairman** : Hey, kun. I need you to take care of something, urgently.

* * *

** Part 7: Deal with the devil **

**Chiruru:** Your father covered up everything, framing it as suicide. And now, it’s your turn to die…! I wonder how your father will react to your death. He’ll be too embarrassed to say that you’ve been killed by a ghost…So perhaps… He’ll frame it as suicide again~??

Nine: Stop..! Stop it! His death will change nothing!!! So plaes let him go and let us talk this through!

Chiruru: NONSENSE!! You know nothing!!! This snivelling despicable bastard deserves to die thousands, millions of times!! Do you even know how I was framed?!?! They said I killed myself because I couldn’t handle the pressures of reality!!! Why don’t you try saying that infront of my face!!

Len: I’m … I’m sorry…! I was scared, that why. I was scared!! I never knew you’d die just like that!!

Chiruru: HAH! YOU!! scared???

Manager: !!! (He’ll really end up falling if we go on like this!!!)

*Kirururu*

Chiruru: (this sound is…?!?!) Bunbun?!?! How..?

Kati: Tada! Won’t you take a look at this?? Kati caught it~!!

Manager: Kati!!! (the rabbit he’s holding isn’t that a vengeful spirit..??)

Kati: I tried to purify it beforehand but it went running for its life here!! So I assumed I’d find something and well… It was totally worth coming all the way here. Hehe. Anyways. Hey vengeful spirit by the window! Would you like me to purify this rabbit that you so utterly adore~? Or would you prefer to let go of that student instead?

Chiruru: …Fine.

Manager: (He’s cooperating that easily…?)

Kati: We’ll both let go on my count of three, Okay??

Chiruru: *Nod*

Kati: One

Bunbun: Kiii…

Nine: Miss Manager. I’ll take on that vengeful spirit as soon as he lets go of the student.

Kati: two..!

Bunbun: Kiiii…

Nine: I worry about the rabbut vengeful spirit but I trust Kati to handle it well. This disaster was caused by that vengeful spirit, so we have to deal with him first.

Manager: …okay! Be careful Nine.

Kati: Three!! Here I kept my promise!

Bunbun: Kirururu~!

Kati: Huh..??? HEY!!!

Len: !!

Chiruru: I’m sorry for breaking my promise. He should pay for his sins fair and square. I’ll pay for mine. In Hell.

*Whipp*

Len: AHHHHH!!!!

Manager: NOOO!!!

* * *

** Part 8: FUBAR **

**Manager:** …uh… oh no…! Is he dead…?

 **Nine:** … Calm down Mis Manager. We don’t know for sure yet.

 **Manager:** He fell down a building… he’s probably dead… He couldn’t have survived…

 **Nine:** Stay here, Miss Manager. I will go outside and check.

 **Kati** : How… how can you lie to me..?!? I kept my promise!!!

 **Chiruru** : I don’t mind being purified now. I have bunbun on my arms, and I’ve finished my task. There’s no longer a reason for me to stay.

 **Nine** : (Please…Pease be alive. Pay for your sins in this world…) !!!

 **Noah:** Nice catch!

 **Nine:** Mr. Noah..!

 **Noah:** Our ball catching practices paid off!! I caught him perfectly! Haha.

 **Nine:** Miss Manager!!! Mr. Noah caught him!! He’s safe!!

 **Manager:** What?!?! Noah!?!?

 **Noah:** Manager! Aren’t you glad the baseball team was at the field outside?

 **Manager:** ha….haha…whew.. I’m so glad… that was close… sniffle.

 **Nine:** I see that you were scared, Miss Manager.

 **Manager:** I…I really thought he’d die…

 **Nine:** Everything will be fine now, once we purify that vengeful spirit.

 **Chiruru:** ….What?!? He’s Not dead!??!? My plans are in ruins because of the damn soul reapers…! ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I will annihilate all of you!!!

 **Nine:** I’m afraid that is not possible.

_*whoosh*_

**Chiruru:** BE GONE!!!

 **Nine:** argh! (its too much for me to handle alone…the resentment is too powerful… I need some help-)

 **Day;** The baseball team at your service!! How dare you attack Nine-Nine you’ll pay for this!!!

 **Bunbun:** Kiii…!

 **Day** : Huh?!? Where’d that rabbit come from? AHHHH!!

 **Ethan** : As expected, you are all no help at all. I guess It’s up to me to handle that masked bastard.

 **Chiruru:** Psh, what are you going to-

* _Thwippp*_

 **Chiruru** : ?!!!?

 **Ethan** : I guess you were expecting an attack. You wont be able to move an inch now that you’re tied up.

 **Chiruru:** Arghhh!

 **Day** : King Ethan!! If you’re done, can you get this rabbit off of me?!?!

 **Ethan** : …

 **Ghilley:** Well let this magician handle that rabbit for you. Ufufuufufufu!! Caught it~~!

 **Bunbun** : Kiii!!

 **Chiruru** : Leave Bunbun alone!! NOOOO!!!

_*Poof*_

_*flutter*_

* * *

** Part 9: Pointless **

**Chiruru:** It’s all over…

 **Ghilley** : You really tired to get revenge this way…How silly of you.

 **Chiruru** : Shut up. You don’t know anything.

 **Ghilley:** Is that so? Well, if I were to summarize what happened to you. The kid that you threw out the window used to bully you day in and day out…and when he crossed the line and started harassing the rabbit you loved to dearly you died trying to protect your rabbit during a physical altercation. What do you think? Isn’t that accurate?

 **Chiruru** : ... How did you know that??

 **Ghilley** : 50 cents can buy a lot, Ufufufufu.

 **Nine** : And this. The blood-stained brick. You hid this brick inside the piano after the school director swapped it with another brick to cover up the case. Hopping someone would find it.

 **Kati:** Ah!! That’s why the rabbit was banging its head against the wall where he swapped the brick.

 **Chiruru:** …

 **Nine** : Let him pay the price while he’s alive. The brick will sever as evidence and the student already have an impression of what truly happened.

 **Chiruru** : … I was hopping for someone to find the evidence but its all pointless, This is going to get covered up even before it reaches the police, like it always has. I should have killed him sooner. Now I can’t even do that because of you soul reapers…

_*Dash*_

**Noah** : Tada the culprit. Was your name “Len”? Do you have anything to say to the vengeful spirit?

 **Len** : !!

_-flashback-_

**Len:** A prosperous life and never ending kindness of people who treated me as the son of a successful chief director. My life was pretty awesome, if not for the countless obstacles I had to overcome. Well, those too were actually quite manageable, compared to the others who had it worse than me.

 **Student 1** : Whoaaaaa!!! Did you hear the news??? The famous piano genius, Chiruru admitted to our school!!! He’s on full scholarship…!

 **Len:** What that guy on television…?

 **Student 2** : This is insane. He’s here!!!

 **Len:** However, my life’s biggest obstacle showed up, and the life I satisfied with started crumbling.

 **Chairman** : Did you hear that Chiruru got accepted to our school? *Chuckle* The international Arts School’s reputation will skyrocket thanks to him. Even the media is covering this story.

 **Len** : …

 **Chairman** : Why do you seem discouraged, son? The arrival of an extremely talented competitor is undoubtedly the perfect opportunity for you. Think about it. When everyone’s attention is focused on Chiruru, you can show them who is the real talent. What do you think? Isn’t this the ideal opportunity to prove your worth?

 **Len:** (…is that why you admitted him with a full scholarship…? Because you’re not proud of the way I am…?)

**Len:** Whenever I thought I got over a hump, my father always put another obstacle in front of me. When I couldn’t conquer the challenge, my father would be disappointed in me. I had to beat everyone. No matter who it was.

 **Chairman** : Len! What’s this? How’d the score gap increase so much?!? What’s the matter with you? What’s wrong?!?!

_*Slam*_

**Len** : I practiced till my nails and skin peeled off, but my talents were no match for him regardless of how hard I tried. The moment I admitted to myself that he was an obstacle I’d never overcome, my mind filled only with thoughts about how to survive. If I can’t beat him, do I have to eliminate him? Ah, that didn’t mean that I was going to kill him. At least in the beginning…

 **Len:** (Damn damn damn damn it ! I’m screwed. That bastard beat me again!! How am I supposed to explain this to father…?)

_*Door opens*_

**Chairman** : Len!!

 **Len** : !!!

 **Chairman** : Do you still not get it???? Haven’t I told you that you’ll raise to fame if you beat that guy?? I gave Chiruru a scholarship for a reason! I told you to beat him, not look like his side kick while he outshines you!! I won’t forgive you the next time you disappoint me.

 **Len:** … Yes, I won’t let you down, father.

 **Chairman** : Look me in the ye when you say it!!! You have to mean it!!!

 **Len** : yes, yes..!!

**Len:** where’s that bastard. 6 O’clock… Ah, he should be in the farm by now… I knew it. Found him.

 **Chiruru:** Here’s your food. Aww who’s a good bunny~

_*bang*_

**Bunbun:** !!! Kiiiing…Kiiiiing… Kiing

 **Chiruru** : Len!! What are you doing?!?!? Don’t you know rabbits are sensitive to sound? Stop it!

 **Len** : What are you going to do about it? I told you to stop showing off!

_*bang bang bang*_

**Chiruru:** Stop it!!

_*Pow*_

**Len:** Did you just hit me?? You little-!!!

 **Chiruru** : I’m, I’m sorry…! You wouldn’t stop listen to me so I..

_*Pow*_

**Chiruru:** Argh.

 **Len:** [That was the last straw… and I completely snapped. No. Perphaps I was hopping that I’d lose my temper.] IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU!!!

_*Pow*_

**Len:** Do you know how suffocating my life is being compared to you every day?!?!?

* _pow pow*_

 **Len:** [I should have stopped myself.]

 **Chiruru** : ARGHHH!!

 **Len** : Where do you think you’re going?!?!

_*Crack!*_

**Len:** Uh… uh..?!

 **Chiruru:** *slump* *thud*

 **Len** : Hey.. HEY.. Get up…! Stop messing around…no .. no way… this can’t be happening… how can he be possible be dead… … Hahhh. This has gotten needlessly complicated.

* * *

** Part 10: Walking away **

**Len:** …Hey, kekeke…

 **Chiruru** : Are you seriously laughing right now…?

 **Len** : Yeah, I killed you. But what a pity. Who will possibly believe the words of a dead man? You should’ve just listened when I told you to flunk your test. This wouldn’t have happened if you did as you were told.

 **Chiruru:** You murderer…You not only killed me, but you also killed my precious Bunbun…There are witnesses standing right here. You think you’ll be able to get away with this??

 **Len:** Witnesses? Who? HA, these Soul reapers who aren’t even Human..? They don’t even have IDs!!! You really think anyone would believe them? HAHAHAHA!!! Evidence is pointless as well. My father will go above and beyond to protect his reputation. Your evidence will be burnt to ashes before its submitted.

 **Chiruru** : …

 **Len** : Oh dear look how devastated you are, I can only imagine how desperately you wanted me dead. Don’t you know? Money can solve any problem in this world!!

_*beep-!*_

**Manager:** Okay okay. That was a pretty good confession.

 **Len:** ??

 **Manager** : You must’ve thought I was one of the Grim… I mean Soul Reapers… But I’m “technically” still a human being. I can provide documentation if need be.

_*Radio static*_

**Manager:** [Nyang Lead Manager. Please replay the recording so that everyone can hear it. Turn up the speakers~ loud and clear~~~]

 **Noah:** Nice Job, Miss Manager!

 **Len** : What??? Wait…!

 **Manager** : You should’ve begged for forgiveness when you had the chance. Why’d you have to make the situation worse?

 **Len:** I’m sorry! I’m so terribly sorry!! Please…anything but that…! Chiruru..! Say something…! Please??

 **Chiruru:** ...it’s karma. Pay the price of your sins. For the rest of your life.

 **Quincy:** Was it you who played the recording, miss manager?? It was resonating through the entire field~! “I KILLED YOU~!” He had it coming! He seemed like a complete jerk judging from the way he talked.

 **Ethan** : Look who’s talking.

 **Quincy:** What did you say?!?!?

 **Manager:** Okay okay. Now that the criminal is getting his punishment, should we… Wait I almost forgot. Chiruru, you aren’t much better. Two wrong don’t make a right.

 **Chiruru:** …When I shoved him out the window. It was a long awaited moment… I thought it would feel good… But I felt distressed by the sense of lose and guilt instead, feeling like I’ve turned into the same murderer as him. I’m glad that he did die and is paying for his crimes… I’m so sorry… And grateful… to all of you…

 **Manager** : …Okay.

 **Nine:** I heard you play the piano while I was alive. I remember even playing your songs after hearing them. I hope you can fulfill your dreams in your next life.

 **Chiruru:** … Thanks… (After hearing someone say they remember my performance… The hatred and obsession for revenge that has been haunting me melted away like snow. I think I can finally rest in peace.)

_*Poof*_

(they’re back at home btw)

 **Nine** : Okay, so I won the bet right? Since I found the clue first, you should grant my wish as you promised.

 **Manager** : Nine Theo, were you two betting on something?

 **Nine** : Yes. We kept it a secret from you. Right Mr. Theo?

 **Theo** : … A promise is a promise. What is your wish? (Obviously, he’ll ask that I never play the piano in front of Miss manager again.) What is it?

 **Nine** : Here.

 **Theo** : (…? A music score?)

 **Nine** : This music score is the first draft of a song I made in my past life. I tried to recall as much of it as possible. I noticed you had a different musical style when I heard you play. So I was curious how you’d cover my song… So I wanted to hear you play this.

 **Theo** : …!!!

 **Manager** : Whoaaa. I’m so curious how Theo will play Nine’s music…!

 **Theo** : … So this was your wish… (I am ashamed…)

 **Nine** : May I… Hear you play?

 **Theo** : Absolutely.


	5. Cross stories: The Silent Art Academy

**2-1 Fishing**

**(Hallway, dark outside)**

Ghilley & Verine

**Ghilley:** THE Verine outside? SO miracles DO happen, ufuufufu!!!

Verine:... You make it sound like I'm not allowed to be here, *Cough cough*... Why aren't you leaving...? Do you have something to say to me?

 **Ghilley** : I have incredible news. Aren't you curious?

 **Verine** :... No, *Cough cough*. I won't be fooled by that again.

 **Ghilley:** Who knows if I have information on how to treat your condition that nobody knows~?

 **Verine** : (?!) ... What is it...?

 **Ghilley** : I told you nobody knows! Nether do I, Uufufuufu!

 **Verine:** ...Ugh you're so annoying. *Cough cough*!!

**2-1 Training**

**(outside, basketball court))**

Day & Ghilley

**Day** : Ghilley! Do you want to hang ou...!

 **Ghilley** : Wait.

 **Day** : Uuuuu? "Wait" Why why?

 **Ghilley** : Ufufufu...! Waaaittt...

 **Day** : are you playing hide and seek with someone...?! Who is it?

 **Ghilley:**...

 **Day:** *Eyes sparkling*

 **Ghilley:** Good boy. Here, take a treat.

 **Day** : What is itttt?! :P

 **Ghilley** : Always reward a treat if it complies with the training. Participate in the training sincerely. What's the next dog training method...?

**2-2 What what**

**(Outside, near garden)**

Ethan & Licht

**Licht:** I'm bored. We should do that thing! The game that we say who we resemble.

 **Ethan:** Please conduct all such pathetic activates on your own.

 **Licht:** I'll start. Darling is like an ice queen living in a frozen palace!

 **Ethan:** How insufferable.

 **Licht:** Okay now it's your turn darling. What do I remind you of~?

 **Ethan:** Paper.

 **Licht:** Whyyy~? Because I'm pure as a clean sheet of paper~?

 **Ethan:** Because I want to cut you. Right now.

 **Licht:** How can you be so creative...?1 You're so brilliant! Come, here, let me give you a big hug!!!

 **Ethan:** Yes come closer so I can slay you.

2-2 **Escape**

**(Library)**

**Day & Verine**

**Day:** Bambi bambi bambi~~~ What are you doing hereeeee~~~ :p

 **Verine:** I was running away to avoid you.

 **Day:** Ahh!! Why are you avoiding meeee?!

 **Verine:** Because you annoy me, *Cough*.

 **Day:** Urk! I... was being annoying... annoying you...? I didn't know...

 **Verine:** I doubt it'll make a difference even if you knew, *cough*.

 **Day:** Then what should I do to not annoy you?!

 **Verine:** The very fact that you're talking to me right now is annoying, *cough cough*.

 **Day:** What should I do from now on?1 Should I pat your back for youuuu??!?!?? How can I not annoy you~!??

 **Verine:** (…I think it would be more efficient if I just disintegrate... than teach him...)

**2-3 Curiosity**

**(Outside, near garden)**

**Day & Licht**

**Day:** Licht!!! Liiiichhht!!!

 **Licht:** My doggo. Did you miss me so much that you can't stop crying out for me?!

 **Day:** Hehehe, are you really a player, Licht bro?! :p

 **Licht:** I wonder who spread that rumor??

 **Day:** Everyone said sooo!!!

 **Licht:** If someone as good-looking, charming, sweet, and witty as me is a player...!!! I am indeed a player~ HAHAHA!!!

 **Day:** Ohhh, so you are actually a player!!:p Then being a player isn't a bad thing, right?!?!

 **Licht:** You know well that I'm not a bad person, doggo~ Anyway, where are you going?

 **Day:** I'm on my way to tell manager that you admitted to being a play! I'll come back after I tell her! :p

 **Licht:** Ww-wait, theres not need to tell my darling...! DON'T TELL HER! GET BACK HERE!!!

**2-3 Goals**

**(Outside of reapers department gate)**

**Ell & June**

**Ell:** I am angel Ell! I want to become someone who gives light and strenght to many!!

 **June:** What a wonderful notion!! I, June, will help with your mission, Ell!

 **Ell:** Thank you, Mr. June!! I'll try my best!

 **June:** WE CAN DO IT!!! WE SHALL FIGHT!!! WE'LL BE VICTORIOUS!!!

 **Ell: ...** I think I need to rethink my goals...

**2-4 Talk with your eyes**

**(Library)**

**Theo & Kati**

**Kati:** Theo's a nerd~! Theo's a nerd~! A nerd like Cyrille~!

 **Theo:**...

 **Kati:** Theo's a nerd~! Theo's a nerd~! Even nerdier than Cyrille~!

 **Theo:**...

 **Kati:** Eyyyyy!!! Why are you ignoring me?!?!?

 **Theo:** (*Glare*)

 **Kati:** Eeek!!! T-t-t-two face!! So scary!!! I should warn all the other Soul Reapers!

 **Theo:** Huhh? Kati? Since when were you here? I never noticed.

 **Kati:** Liar!!!

**2-4 Spear and Shield**

**(one of their rooms it really white, I think its theo's)**

**Theo & June**

**June:** I'm back!

 **Theo:** Ahhh, June. You seem particularly in a good mood today.

 **June:** Yes! I am happy that I spent the day passionately!

 **Theo:** I see, I guess it was a very good day for you, regardless of how worried I was.

 **June:** I'm sorry!

 **Theo:** Apologizing makes no difference!

 **June:** I'm sorry!

 **Theo:** Do you even know what you've done wrong?! Why were you 5 minutes later than usual?!

 **June:** I am sorry that I am sorry!

 **Theo:** JUNE!!!

**2-5 Straight Face**

**(Hallway)**

**Theo & Ell**

**Ell:** I sometimes envy you, Theo.

 **Theo:** Me? Haha, why??

 **Ell:** Because you get to spent time with someone as bright and positive as Mr. June all the time.

 **Theo:** Hahaha, it's true that June exudes a lot of positive energy.

 **Ell:** I wonder how it's like to be roommates with Mr. June. Oh, how about we host an event where we switch roommates for a day??

**Theo: ....**

**Ell:**... Mr. Theo? Is there something wrong?

 **Theo:** I absolutely disagree with that idea.

 **Ell:**... Ah, Well... I was just thinking out loud, it wasn't...

 **Theo:** N-O, no

**2-5 Hairpin**

**(Outside near garden)**

**Ell & Kati**

**Kati:** This is so unfair!!! Why am I the only one treated like a kid, when we're both the same age?!

 **Ell:** Perhaps it's because you look young, Mr. Kati? You have your bangs tied as well so....

 **Kati:** That's right! Then you should tie your bangs like me, Ell! Then we'll look the same age, kyahahang!

 **Ell:** I beg your pardon??? I-I-I'm fine...!

 **Kati:** (Why?!?!? I bet inside you think that my hairpin is immature as well!!!)

 **Ell:**...I, well, uhh... ahhh! It's because... I won't look as good as you, Mr. Kati...! Only you can pull that hairpin off, Mr. Kati!

 **Kati:**...That means I'm doing something that not even the angel class leader can do, right?!?! Kyahahang! I beat Ell! Ell lost to me, kyahahang!!

 **Ell:** (...To deal with this everyday... Mr. Noah is far more amazing than I thought...)

**2-6 Fruit Fight**

**(Outside near garden)**

**Jami & Kati**

**Kati:** Hummmmmm, hummmmm, hummmm, hummmm~~ I feel amazing today~! Aren't you curious why I'm so happy~?

 **Jamie: ...** Oh dear, you just can't stay still for one minute.

 **Kati:** Ask me why I'm so happy!

 **Jamie:** Do I really have to ask? It's not necessary to know.

 **Kati:** Kyahahang! The reason I'm so happy is because the cranberries today were delicious!

 **Jamie:** Eeh? Today's snack wasn't cranberry. They were Korean cherries. The two things are totally different!

 **Kati: ...** Tch, what?? How is that a Korean cherry?! It's a cranberry!!! It's a cranberry if I say so!!! Now say that it's a cranberry!!!

 **Jamie:** (... He really is a card short of a full deck...)

**2-6 Popularity Contest**

**(outside basketball court)**

**Jamie & Louis**

**Louis:** I heard thou hath worshippers too. Then, shall we battle for who is more popular?

 **Jamie:** Worshippers? Ahh~ do you mean my friends?

 **Louis:** I, prince Louis, have never lost to someone in popularity~ And I shalt not lose now!

 **Jamie:** I told you. They're not my worshippers, they're my friends.

 **Louis:** Bring in thy worshippers now!

 **Jamie:**...They're over there.

 **Louis:** What? ...Those scary... crimin... I mean, rough-looking people are thy worshippers??

 **Jamie:** Like I said, they're not worshippers but frien-... where are you going?

 **Louis:** Ah... I forgot that the Manager called for me a while ago... Ww-we shall settle this late. Mmmmm...haha...

 **Jamie:** He really doesn't look like he wants to battle anymore though...

**2-7 Life Hacks**

**(library)**

**Youssef & Ell**

**Ell:** What do I do... it'll be easily noticeable on a white shirt....

 **Youssef:** Why the long face, Ell? 

**Ell:** Ah, Mr. Youssef... take a long at this... I was drawing with crayons for my hobby, but it go smeared all over my whiter shirt...

 **Youssef:** Mmmm... applying liquid pain reliever will erase it.

 **Ell:** Ehhh? Really? You're so knowledgeable Mr. Youssef~ Wait... ahh...!Mr. Youssef... the crayon's just spreading even more...?

 **Youssef:** Uhh... was I mistaken? Then best method is to look in the book. Okay, this book will do the job.

 **Ell:** [Life Hacks: You can remove crayon from shirts by placing a paper under it and ironing it. You can remove it by melting the paraffin using benzene.]

 **Youssef:** Haha, I see. I learned something new thanks to this.

 **Ell:** Mr. Youssef... Is pretty full of holes as wel... a-achoo!

**2-7 Rebel Without a Cause**

**(Outside basketball court)**

**Ethan & Quincy**

**Ethan:** Hey, you. It's probably better for you to not sit on that bench.

 **Quincy:** What? It's none of your business where I sit, redhead.

 **Ethan:** It's the manager's orders.

 **Quincy:** Sure it is. Then how come I never heard about it?

 **Ethan:** I'm telling you right now.

 **Quincy:** And why should I believe you? I'm not going anywhere. The Manager will tell me herself if there's a problem.

 **Ethan:**... as you wish.

 **Quincy:** Ack! Wet! What's this? It's paint?!?

 **Ethan:** Don't say I didn't warn you.


	6. Legenda Lake's Allure

** Part 1: I’m Sorry **

(Note: the *Shaaaa-* is the sound of water)

_*Shaaaaa-*_

**Xino:** Big sis… I, I can’t breath…argh, hup…! *Cough cough*

 **Levi:** AHHHHH!!! Help me, big sis!!! The tree won’t stay standing much longer!!!

 **Manager** : AHHHH hang on just a little bit longer guys!!! I’ll do whatever… it takes…!!! Huff… argh!! Huff!!! Don’t let go! I promise I’ll save you!!! (I just need to swim a little farther. Just hold on a little longer until I get there. Please… Big sis will save you.)

_*Shaaaaaaaa-*_

**Manager:**!!! (The current’s getting stronger!!! I’m not getting anywhere no matter how hard I swi…! What do I do?? I won’t be able to save them if it goes on like this. No, I can’t think like that. I can do this. I can save them. I’m almost there! Please… Arrrghh… Just a little bit farther!!!)

 **Xino** : Big sis… big sis… help me…

 **Levi** : Hold on Xino!!! Don’t let go of my hand!! Arghh.. AHHH, big sis!! I think… I think the branch is going to snap…!

 **Manager** : (I’m so close…!! Please hold on a little longer guys… please!!!

_*Crunch*_

**Manager** : Ahhhh, no… Please no…

_*Snap!*_

**Manager:** !!!

 **Levi** : AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHH!! AHHH- …

_*Shhhaaaa-*_

**Manager:** ….nnnn…NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

_*Flash!*_

**Manager** : Arghhh!!! Huff huff huff…It was… it was a dream…sob… I wish everything was just a dream… I miss you Xino… Levi…I should’ve been the one to be swept away instead… I’m sorry… sniffle sniff… Sob… (I failed to keep my promise that I will save them. I have failed you guys yet again… even in my dreams. I am sorry that I survived alone.

_*chirp chirp~*_

**Manager** : ( I’d forgotten why I came here in the first place. I was too focused on adapting to my new life here. I forgot that I don’t even know if you guys are alive…I’ve been laughing and chatting… I’m sorry… I don’t deserve to be so happy… Out of all people, I shouldn’t have been so cheerful about my life…)

 **Youssef** : It seems like you’re concerned, Manager.

 **Manager** : !! Mr… Mr. Youssef…!

 **Youssef** : Why are you so surprised as if you’ve just seen a ghost?

 **Manager** : Ah, it’s ermmmm… it’s nothing.

_*earing ringing*_

**Manager** : Argh!

 **Youssef** : !!! Are you okay, Manager? Why are you covering your ears? It seems like you’re in excruciating pain… Are you okay??

 **Manager** : …I’m fine. I think it’s because I didn’t get a good sleep last night.

 **Youssef** : … You don’t look fine… Hmmmm, we’ll be busy as a bee at the event later on… why don’t you tell Nyang Lead Manager that you’re not feeling well and take the day off today?

 **Manager** : No! I’m really fine. I swear. Today’s the Otherworlds biggest charity event that comes every 494 Soul Reaper Era (SRE) years! How can a manager not participate in something as important as this? Besides, it’s obvious that there will be some Soul Reapers who will lose control if I’m not there…

 **Youssef** : Hmmmm, I see. I’ll respect your decision if that’s what’s best for you. But try not to push yourself too hard. Okay? I need to go now to put up the banner. Oh? Before I go…!

 **Manager** : ?

 **Youssef** : I got caught up worrying about you that I forgot to tell you that Nyang Lead Manager is waiting for you in the Managers room for some urgent matter.

 **Manager:** Ahhh, okay I got it. (I’m glad Mr. Youssef didn’t notice that I cried.)

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : Oh, you’re finally here meow. I wanted to talk about the talent donation event happening in the afternoon today meow. The event hall we used to rent is unavailable this time. So we had to rent the Legenda Lake located far away from downtown Otherworld meow. If only the relationship between the branch Chief and the host organizer didn’t go sour in the end… Hisss!! Anyways! Despite the abrupt change to a remote location, we’ll still have to try our best even if it not a lot of people show up meow. The Sou Reapers have been practicing with all their heart, so I’d like you to take good care for them as the manager meow.

 **Manager** : Okay Nyang Lead Manager.

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : This is unusual… Don’t you have any complaints like you always do meow?

 **Manager** : Well, I’ll have to do it. It’s my duty.

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : Hmmmm, Manager. Look me in the eyes meow.

 **Manager** : Ehhh? Whhh…. Why…?

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : Did you have another nightmare meow? There’s no use trying to hide it. I can tell by your facial expression meow.

 **Manager** : …

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : … Don’t blame yourself too much meow. Nothing is your fault. A mere human could not have affected their fate.

 **Manager** : … Yes. Thank you, Nyang Lead Manager. I’ll keep that in mind.

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : Good. You are excuse meow.

_*Close*_

**Manager** : …? Why’s there a box in front of the door? Seems like it’s for someone…? Hmmm, what does it say-

[ Manager, drink this extract when you’re feeling unwell. If that doesn’t work, try the thing at the bottom. This is special privilege I’m granting only you, manager. From, Youssef.]

 **Manager:** A present from Mr. Youssef. What’s on the bottom?

[Youssef summoning ticket.]

 **Manager** : pfft. Really? How cute. (Wait… was it really that obvious to him that I wasn’t feeling okay..? I’m supposed to be the dependable Manager, not someone who make people worry… I should stay extra alert today!!

* * *

** Part 2: Mori’s Scheme **

**Ell** : Ugh, if this is heavy for me, it’s definitely super heavy for you, Miss manager! Let me carry some of your load!

 **Manager** : It’s fine, Ell. You’re already holding almost three times more than me. I’m really fine. It’s not that heavy! We’ll reach the event location in a short while- Oh? Jamie?

 **Jamie** : What’s took you so long? There’s already so many visitors waiting for the souvenirs!

 **Manager** : It was hard to speed up with all this-

 **Jamie** : Were you sweating buckets over something like this~? Just give it to me, please.

_*lifts effortlessly*_

**Manager:** Ah! Just like that?!?!

 **Jamie** : I’ll carry this for you. Follow me!

 **Manager** : Uh! Okay…

 **Random person** : Kyaaaa!!! Jamie~~~!

 **Manager:** Eeeek! Why are there so many people here?!?!? I lost track of Jamie! He disappeared into a crowd of his fans…!

 **Ell** : Whoaaa. Look over there, Miss Manager! I thought the place will be empty because it’s far away from downtown… but it’s completely packed with visitors!

 **Manager** : How…how did this happen? We can clearly see there are much more visitors then expected…!

 **Ell** : …! Is this all because of Mr. Mori’s plan..???

 **Manager:** Huh? Mori’s plan???

_-Flashback-_

**Ell** : Miss Manager will be pressured if less people visit than expected… How can we attract more people to come…?

 **Mori:** Do you want to check this out, Mr. Ell?

 **Ell** : Ehhh? Isn’t this a drink with Mr. Licht’s picture on the bottle…? …! Our photos are on the bottom as well! What’s this?!?!?

 **Mori:** This is our hope to make the charity event a success.

 **Ell** : Thhh… This?!?!

 **Mori** : I already placed 10 boxes full of these drinks in the popular locations in the otherworld. Based on my observation a couple of people were interested at first. Within 5 minutes, they bought their friends and introduced them to the drinks. Theres no doubt that my plan is flawless.

 **Ell** : Mmmm… But that doesn’t guarantee that they’ll come to our event though?

 **Mori** : How naΪve of you. We may be lacking compared to other departments in many aspects, but there is one thing the 14th department is unbeatable in. Do you know what it is?

 **Ell** : …Mmmmm, and what’s that?

 **Mori** : Our LOOKS! Now that they seen the photos on the drinks, they’ll be SO curious about how we look in person.

 **Ell** : Ehhhh???

 **Mori** : HAHA! Seems like you doubt my ingenious marketing strategy. I guess we’ll find in time.

_-flashback done-_

**Ell:** Ha…haha… Mr. Mori was right after all…

 **Manager** : I’m not sure… if this is good or bad… it was supposed to be a talent donation charity event for the underprivileged. But it feels more like a fan meet-up now…

 **Guest 1** : Kyaaa~ You’re Ell, right?! You look much cuter in real life!!!

 **Ell** : Ehh?? Ahh… yes, that’s my name but..?

 **Guest:** I’m the first president of your fan club, “Kyu-Ell🤍”! Come with me! Other members of the fan club is waiting for you!!

 **Ell:** I beg your pardon? A fan club?? But, I… I have an important duty to assist Miss Manager…? AHHH!!! Miss Manager!!! I’ll be back soon!!!

 **Manager** : …Wow… He’s rapidly becoming an idol… This leaves me with no choice but to write the event log by myself… I wonder if the other soul reapers are doing well…

 **???** : KYAAAAAA!!!!

 **Cyrille** : This is impossible…

 **???** : I LOVE YOU!!!

 **Cyrille:** How is this happening?!?!??!

 **???** : You’re so awesome June!!! You too, Day!!! Kyaaa!!!

 **Cyrille** : How can they go crazy for those idiots??? How can people’s standards be so low…?

 **Jamie** : Cyrille, are you jealous of June and Day?

 **Cyrille** : What?! Did you just call me jealous?! Jealousy is merely a symptom of the dorsal Anterior Cingulate Cortex being activated in the brains of normal people. But I genius like me with a superior brain never gets jealous. Rather, the reward network of the ventral striatum activated more.

 **Jamie** : Dorsal… Ant.. What??? You done gone complicating things again… It’s gravy to say that you’re just jealous... Look at our booth. Not a single visitor dare to come near us both because you start an argument with everyone. It’s not like our booth is exceptionally fun or anything… Ughh, it’s a complete failure.

 **Cyrille:** [ Innovative Agricultural Technology for the future] How… how is this no enteraining…?? This is beyond entertainment, it’s a serious problem facing humanity!!! We need to identify the limitations of existing structures of agricultural business, and question how applications of scientific technology could bring about change in the future agricultural practices! BUT. HOW. IS. IT .THAT. NOBODY cares about the dark future humanity will face??!?! I have no choice but to take initiative as a pioneer should.

 **Jamie** : … Well let me see what you’ve got to say.

 **Cyrille** : Ahemahem. Let me introduce this Cyrille-made machine!!! It’s a water tank that can store up to 10000L after it turns the moisture in the air into water. It can extract moisture even in dry regions with humidity as low as 10%. Therefore drought will not affect the-

 **Jamie** : Yaaaawwwwwwwnn~ What’s the use of that big ol’ good for nothing hunk of metal.

 **Cyrille** : How… how dare you yawn during my serious presentation?!?!?

 **Jamie** : Why don’t you just stop and come sit down next to me. There’s no point in shouting when everyone’s attention is on other booths.

 **Cyrille:** I need o see with my very own eyes… How those losers are creating all this hype… What kind of talents do those idiots possibly have to donate??? …Wha?

* * *

** Part 3: Mystery Woman **

[You can do it! Become a martial Arts Master Today!]

 **Guest 2** : Kyaaaa!!! I think it’s Day’s turn!!! He’s like an action film star…!

 **Day** : I’ll demonstrate a sargent Jump leading to a double sidekick this time, hehehe :P ….heh…heh… But June… What if… somehow by extraordinary circumstances… I accidentally land on my head while attempting the side kick?

 **June** : Day! Fear is the wrost enemy of true men!!! Face the challenge with nothing but the faith that you’ll succeed! You can do it!!! LET’S GOOOOO!!

* _Tremble_ *

 **Day** : You’re right June… Hooo-haaa-hooo-haa-…. I’m… I’m not scared at all- Alright! I shall attempt the kick now!!! Hhhh…. Hiyaaah~~~!!!

_*Grab*_

**Day** : Manager???

 **Manager** : Day, June! Who told you to do such dangerous performances?!?!?

 **June** : Boss! This isn’t a big deal for true men like us. Don’t worry AHAHAHHA!!!

 **Manager** : What do you mean it’s not a big deal?! Take a look at Day. He’s trembling like a leaf!

_*Tremble tremble tremble*_

**Day** : Heheheh… I’m ….I’m… ffff…-fine.

 **Manager** : Day’s Sargent Jump’s are good, but he can’t do double sidekicks. Stop these dangerous stunts immediately or I will have to report you.

 **June** : Roger!! We will comply!!

 **Guest** 1: Who’s that annoying woman??? Why’s she stopping our Day’s performance out fo nowhere??

 **Manager** : (Eeek! Everyone’s shooting eye daggers at me! I should probably escape…) Anyways you are to restore the original program until I get back okay?

 **Day** : Huh?!? Manager! Manager! Where are you going?! Wai-Ahhh!!!

 **Guest 1** : Kyaaa Day!! Please take a selfie with me!

 **Manager** : Excuse me. Coming through… Ack!

 **Guest 3** : UGH!!! It’s crowed enough, stop pushing!!

 **Manager** : !!... I’M SORRY. Please make way. Coming through...! (Sigh I need to move through this dense crowd…. But I can’t see where I’m going. The more I try to move forward, the crowd pushes me back even farther… It’s like that violent wave… Like that day…!)

 **Levi** : Ahhhh!! BIG SIS HELP!! HELP!!

 **Xino** : Big sis… big sis… save me…

 **Manager** : ( Ahh, why’s this momory surfacing at a moment like this… Not now… I’ll be fine. It’s because I didn’t get much sleep. That’s all… I should snap out of it and focus on todays event to-)

_*Ears ringing*_

**Manager** : (!!! My ears are ringing again..! It’s much more intense this time. What do I do? My ear drums feel like they’re gong to explode.)

* _Ears ringing*_

 **Manager** : Arghhh!! I can’t take this any longer…! I need to get out of this chaotic place first.

 **???** : GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!

* _POW!!*_

 **Manager** : ACKKK!!

 **Yonis** : Are you alright? Hold my hand. How inconsiderate…

 **Manager** : Th… Thank you..! I almost embarrassed myself falling over.

 **Yonis** : Oh dear, you should be careful.

 **Manager** : (She’s so sweet. I want to thank her but her face is hidden under her hat.)

 **Yonis** : …A beautiful face marred by sadness. Probably the loos of someone close and dear.

 **Manager** : ?

 **Yonis** : Don’t try to suppress yourself too much. Your younger brother don’t want that either. Farewell then.

 **Manager:** …! Wait! Don’t go yet…! (That woman. Does she know something about my younger brothers???) WAIT!! EXCUSE ME!!! LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!!! (she’s getting farther away…! I need to catch up!!!) Please wai- Ack!

 **Quincy** : Ouch! What the…?! Oh? Manager?? Hey Manager! Why are you in such a hurry?

 **Manager** : I NEED TO CATCH SOMEONE I WAS SO CLOSE!!! DON’T GO PLEASE!!!

 **Quincy** : ??? Who’s she screaming at? Has she gone mad…?

* * *

** Part 4 Manager In Danger! **

**Day** : Ahhhhh, June!!! I’m too tired! Can we take a break, please?

 **June:** Day! A true man never blurts out that he’s tired!! Doesn’t the feeling that you’re being loved make you feel alive?? AHAHAHA!1

 **Day** : They don’t leave me alone for even a minute… This isn’t love… It isn’t!

 **Guest 1:** Kyaaa!!! Day still looks cute even when he’s frowning~~!!!

 **Day:** I’m … I’ sorry everyone!!! I’d like to be alone for a while. See you!!

 **Guest 2:** Where are you going, Day???

 **Day** : Huff Huff. Never in my life… wait no… never in my career as a soul reaper have I been so tired before!!! I’ve been tugged on and yanked… Hmmmm… but it does feel good to be loved though…? Ahh, forget it. I need 5 minute break before I think about it. Uhhh??? Whooaaa!! I can see the lake so clearly now that I’m outside the crowd!! It’s so enormous and blue!!... It’s so peaceful. I feel like I can finally take a nice braek, hehehe…? Uhhh? Who’s that fay away…? Manager…? Is that you…? Where’s she going all alone???

 **Manager** : No… it’s not…

 **Day** : Huh..? There’s no one around. Who’s she talking to??? She’s getting closer to the lake!! It’s dangerous!!! Manager!!! Manager?!?!?

 **???** : Have you forgotten about your poor brothers…?

 **Manager** : …My younger brothers… How could I forget them…?

 **Day** : Oh no. I don’t think she can hear me!!! She’ll fall into the lake if she keeps going! Is the manager hypnotized or something???

 **???** : Stop lying. Your brothers are still crying somewhere looking for you… But you’re laughing and enjoying your time as if nothing happened. Have you forgotten why you came to the reapers department? Where has your desperation gone…?

 **Manager:** NO!! You’re wrong…! Sob… Why would I forget about my younger brothers… Xino… Levi…

 **Day** : Huff huff. Manager! Are you crying? Why are you crying?!?!?

 **Manager** : Siffle sniffle… I’m sorry…I’m sorry…. It’s all my fault… Please forgive me…

 **Day:** What’s wrong? Calm down, manager…! Stop cry and explain to me what-

_*Tap*_

**Day:** …! Wait what?! Why’s she not budging even if I shake her??? Ahhh this is driving me nuts! What do I do?!?!? Her eyes are unfocused!! I think she’s really possessed by a ghost!!!

_*Pop!*_

**Day** : !!! Something sprung out of the lake!!! … Water drops…???

 **Spello:** There’s no use trying to save her. She’s already drowned in deep sadness.

 **Day** : Is it you who hypnotized the Manager!?!? You evil..!!!

 **Spello:** Let’s see. What could your sadness be~~~?

 **Day:** My weapon!! I need to summon my weapo- Ac…! I can’t move my hands for some rason!!! I need to summon…!!

 **Spello:** Ahaaa…! I see you had a loyal servant..?! Is the name… Sael~?

 **Day** : (!!! How’d you know that?!?!?) I…I won’t be hypnotized by you!!

 **Spello** : You think you can resist it..? Huhuhu.

 **Day** : (I’ll end up possessed if it goes on like this. I need to bring the other soul reapers !!) I’ll be back, Manager. Hold on a little longer for me!!

* * *

** Part 5: Barrier **

[Prose dedicated to the beautiful. By Youssef]

 **Youssef:** The girl always had a bright smile on her face, but her dark brown pupils were cast in deep sorrow. The guilt from failing to save the children plagued her.

 **Child guest 1** : Why couldn’t she save them?

 **Youssef:** The kids were dragged away by a water ghost in a blink of an eye. The world is full of unwanted yet inevitable events.

 **Child gust 2:** I feel sorry for the girl.

 **Youssef:** It’s okay. A guardian spirit will always be by her side to protect her. No matter what happens.

 **Child guest 2:** Whoaa, A guardian spirit? What happens after??

 **Day** : BIG BRO!!! We have a problem. A big problem!!!

 **Youssef:** ???

 **Day:** The Manager… The Managr…!!! We need to alret the other soul reapers first. Hurry!!!

 **Quincy:** The manager is hypnotized??? No wonder she seemed so dazed.

 **Ethan:** And you didn’t do anything about it when you saw her? You’re stupidity is beyond measure.

 **Quincy:** WHAT?!? Then where were you, not even aware of what was going on? I bet you were distracted by all the girls surrounding you1!!

 **Ethan:** … That doesn’t warrant a response. And you. Because of you, our charity event’s purpose got muddled

 **Mori** : Me??

 **Cyrille** : I agree. June and Day was preforming laughable stunts... ugh!

 **Ethan** : If it wasn’t for you Mori, this place wouldn’t have been flooded with people. Then the Manager wouldn’t have been hypnotized either.

_*Schwing-*_

**Mori:** Whoa!!

 **Day:** !!! Ki-King Ethan! Why are you drawing your weapon???

 **Ethan:** We have to save the Manager. Lead the way Doggo.

 **Day:** it’s here, here…! The Manager was just here moments ago..?!

 **Quincy:** Ahhhh!! The… The lake look!! The Manager’s floating in the air above the lake!!

 **Ethan:** It’s a magic barrier. She’s trapped inside it.

 **Day** : Manager!!! Wake Up , Manager!!

 **Youssef** : There’s no use. The Manager’s hypnotized, so she’s pretty much unconscious.

 **Quincy:** WHO DID THIS TO HER?!?!?

_*swish swish*_

**Ethan:** …! Everyone back away. (The lake’s transforming into one gigantic stream and spouting upwards. It’s a monster. Everyone back away now!!!

 **Youssef:** !!!

 **Guest:** AHHHH!!! IT’S AN ENORMOUS WAVE!!!

_*CRASH*_

**Quincy** : Gasp!! *cough cough*!!

 **Youssef** : Is everyone okay???The even location is flooded because of the Monsters wave. That means…! (The kids at the event are in danger.) …I’ll go take care of the visitors. Take care of this place for me Ethan.

_*Nod*_

**Quincy** : …! That’s… Nixie?!?!? How did it escape from the Underworld?!?!

* * *

** Part 6: On One Condition **

**Ethan** : You… know that thing?

Quincy: [Nixie is notorious for his viciousness even among the devils of the Underworld. Everybody avoids him as he’s absolutely uncontrollable. He was sent to the Underworld because he persecuted poor, suffering people for his own interest in his past life. His habit of coercion lasted even after he turned into a monster, absorbing other’s sorrow and grief as a source of energy.]

_ -cut scene- _

**Nixie** : Why are you crying, kid?

 **Girl** : Sob.. Mommy and Daddy are gone.. I don’t know where they are…

 **Nixie** : Oh dear… You must be really sad… Your parents vanished without saying a word… Should I tell you… Why they vanished??

 **Girl** : …Sob… Why did they vanish? …Sob… Did bad guys kidnap them??

 **Nixie** : … No. Your parents actually abandoned you because they don’t need you… They never actually want you…

 **Girl** : NO!!! Mommy and Daddy doesn’t hate me!!! They can’t hate me! They love me!!! Sniff sniff… WAHHHH!!!!

 **Nixie** : … Good…the sad energy is deeper and richer…. I can’t wait to taste its flavor… mmm…

 **Girl** : !!!

_ -Cut scene done- _

**Quincy:** [ A kid who got separated from his parents. A senior citizen who lost his sense of direction. They’re all just another target for that Monster. He doesn’t care who he consomes.]

_ -Cutscene- _

**Oldman** : Please I am just an old man. I have nothing. I don’t know why you’re doing this but let’s talk it out. Okay?

 **Nixie:** Hey, Old ma. I think you’ve got something terribly wrong here I’m actually doing you a favor. What’s the point of living day by day in misery? It’s a life worse than death isn’t it?

_*Whoosh*_

**Oldman:** ARGHHH!!

_ -Cutscene done- _

**Cyrille** : Suppose that your argument is true, then why did Nixie, who feasts on sadness, capture the Manager? The Manager should only have faint amounts of sadness…

 **Day** : (…Maybe the Manager wasn’t hypnotized but actually sad???) I, I , I think I know!!! It’s Hupp!

 **Cyrille** : You should go talk to the Monster since you’re also from the Underworld, Quincy. Who knows what clues you’ll find?

 **Quincy** : Alright! I’ll go talk to him.

 **Ethan** : Stop. We can’t leave something like this to him.

 **Cyrille** : If you know your enemy and yourself, you can go win every battle. And Ethan, I’ll go get something from the even booths!

 **Ethan** : …! Are you seriously leaving the Manager floating unconsci-

 **Quincy:** HEY, NIXIE!!!

 **Nixie:** …! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Look who we have here. What a coincidence that we meet again, Quincy.

 **Quincy:** What are you doing in our humble Otherworld?

 **Nixie:** AHAHAHA! Says the fugitive who ran away from the underworld…Seems like you’ve joined the world of Soul Reapers now. How funny. As far as I can remember nobody approved of you as a true devil in the the underworld, but… I guess you’re accepted as a legitimate Soul Reaper here… Or will you end up running away again~??

 **Quincy:** Shut up. Cut the nonsense and let the Manager go!!!

 **Nixie:** By the “Manager” do you mean this woman sleeping here? I’ afraid I can’t do that… She’s a great source of energy for me.

 **Quincy:** Are you sure you’re not mistaken? How’s the Manager a good source of energy?

 **Nixie** : She has sunk deep in sorrow… were you not aware? A person who has a sadness like this is rare, so I can’t give her up. (Ohhh! I can feel a much deeper energy of darkness and sorrow in Quincy than the woman…) Seems like everyone’s gathered around for this woman. Fine I’ll let her go. But under one condition.

 **Quincy** : A condition? Well, let me hear what you got to say, and if I don’t-

 **Nixie** : Join me. Then I’ll take you under my wing as a servant. (Is Quincy’s sadness cause by the contempt that he was treat with in the Underworld? Well … why should I care about it anyways. Keke.)

 **Quincy** : …What? Your servant??? PUHAHAHHA!! What kind of absurd suggesti-

 **Ethan** : So, if we give this shrimp to you, you’ll let her go?

 **Nixie:** Yes.

 **Ethan:** Fine, then. Wasn’t it your wish to take over the Underworld anyways Quincy? You can team up with that Monster.

 **Quincy** : !!! Hey Jackass!!! Who are you to decide my fate? Also what did you say? This is fine??? Am I a joke to you?

 **Nixie** : (Niice, the energy of sadness and darkness is intensifying. Now all I have to do is summon his trauma and then hypnotized him.) Do you truly want to stay here with them? With those who just decided to give you up without hesitation, Quincy? Clearly, they never accepted you in the first place.

 **Quincy** : W-what do you mean they don’t approve? Of course they do!

_ -flash back- _

**Ethan** : Pathetic. Stop. We can’t leave something like this to him.

** -Flashback done- **

**Quincy:** ...! Or maybe it’s true.

 **Nixie** : Though you’re not qualified to be my servant, Quincy… There’s one thing you and I have in common. It’s that we don’t belong anywhere. But there are others just like us, Quincy… Like Sepllo over here. Why don’t we conquer not only the Underworld but the Otherworld and the entire universe together? Why not just demolish the entire place rather than live a pointless life? (Found it~ Found his trauma…)

_ -Flashback- _

**Devil 1:** Where are you’re wings? Your horns> What’s wrong with you? You’re not a devil!

 **Great devil:** How can you call yourself a devil?!

 **Quincy:** I’m…I’m a devil! I’m a devil~!!

_ -Flashback done _

**Quincy:** That’s…

Day: Quincy!! Wake up!! That Monster’s just hypnotizing you with your weakness!!! Quincy!!!

* * *

** Part 7: Only You can do This **

**Manager:** Xino…. Levi…. Where are you guys… I’m here, yearing to find you…

 **Nyang Lead Manager** : [-ger. MANAGER!!!]

 **Manager:** …Nyang Lead Manager???

 **Nyang Lead Manager:** [Manager, what you’re seeing is not reality meow. It’s just the Monster shallow hypnosis. You’ll have to be aware what you’re seeing is not real for you to be able to break the magic barrier meow. Get out of there now! Only you can break out the magic barrier meow!]

 **Manager:** It’s fake….! Right. Yes… Snap out of this. This isn’t real. It’s just a fragment of my memories…

_*Flash*_

**Manage** r: I need to break out of this magic barrier…! Uh, I that Quincy??? (What’ he talking about with the monster..?

 **Quincy** : Right. What you said makes snse now, Nixie. Everyone looks down on me here anyway. I probably won’t be accepted anywhere I go so… I’d rather… Okay fine. I accept your offer.

 **Manager** : ( What? An offer? Accept??? Is he making a deal with the monster???)

 **Quincy:** Instead let the manager go.

 **Nixie** : Agreed. I’m a man of my word.

 **Manager** : (For me?!? Quincy!!! NOOO!!!

 **Quincy** : ...? Ah..(Wink-!)

 **Manager** : (!!! Quincy wasn’t actually hypnotized like me…?) Qui…!

 **Quincy:** (Hush.)

 **Manager** : ...! *Nod*

 **Day** : NOOO!!! QUINCY!!! King Ethan! We’ll end up losing Quincy forever if we go on like this!!

 **Ethan:** Shut up Doggo. I have a plan…

 **Nixie:** AHAHA! We’re finally on the same team.

 **Quincy:** …I’m glad that I have someone on my side too. It was embarrassing being on the same side with these losers.

 **Day:** (The stream of water coming out of the monster is devouring Quincy! We have to stop it now!!...! Right, it’s because of the waterdrop floating beside me before as well.) The waterdrop beside the monster was controlling the Manager and Quincy…! I can’t just stand here… need to do something.

 **Ethan:** Day. Not now. I’ll explain everythin later~

 **Day** : LET GO!!

_*LEAP*_

**Ethan:** !!!

 **Quincy:** (Day that idiot!!! He’s going to ruin my pan…!)

 **Day:** I’ll save you Quincy!!! Prepare to be destroyed you waterdrop!

 **Spello:** Hm, like lambs to the slaughter… fine… Sir I told you to stay inside. You didn’t trust me.

 **Day:** Sa…Sael…??? Is that you, Sael????

 **Quincy** : You idiot!! Why’d you go in if you’re going to get hypnotized to easily?!?!?

 **Manager:** (Day’s in danger!!! I need to break out this magic barrier quickly… I’ll be able to fall right on top of day if I time this right.)

_ -Flashback- _

**Nyang Lead Manager** : [Get out of there now!!! Only you can break out of the magic barrier! You’re a manager. Are you just going to watch the soul reapers fall into danger?]

- _Flashback done-_

 **Manager** : (Xino… Levi… I promise I’ll save you… someday. But there’s one thing I need to do before I go.)

 _*BANG!!!*_ (It’s glass shattering but they put bang for some reason…)

* * *

** Part 8: Devil Honor **

**Day:** Manager! Manager! Wake up!!

 **Manager:** ….Arghhh…

 **Day** : The Manager opened her eyes!!! I was so worried for you!!! I’m so glad that you’re safe, Manager!! I thought you were dead!!!

 **Manager:** …Day… I’m fine… urghhhh…Where’s Ethan…? How about Quincy?

 **Nixie:** Simpletons. How stupid of you to sacrifice yourself for other if you can’t even take care of yourself. How unreasonable.

 **Quincy** : …

 **Nixie** : Scarifice. It does nothing for you. Don’t you think that it’s laughable, Quincy?

 **Quincy:** It is laughable indeed… That you can’t tell whether the person standing in front of you is an ally or an enemy.

 **Nixie** : WHAT?!?! …ARGHHH!!!

 **Quincy** : I’ll end you myself. For my honor as a devil!!!

 **Nixie:** Arghhh, you little…!!!

 **Quincy:** How does it feel to finally be on the receiving end of deception??? KYAHAHA!! You thought I’d be oblivious of your scheme??? You probably already recognized my deep sorrow from all the humiliating I received in the Underworld. You must’ve though it would be a great source of energy. That’s why you accepted my offer to trade with the manager so easily.

 **Nixie:** Arghhh!!

 **Quincy** : Ah! And I’m sorry to tell you but I’ve never once been hypnotized by your pity trickery. Do you see my eyes? Not even the strongest hypnosis and affect me when my eyes are activated. Kyahaha!!

 **Nixie** : !!! (This is… this is impossible. My hypnosis never failed me. Not even once… but why won’t it affect him??? Why!?!!?! Is it his inherent devil powers?!? How infuriating!!! How can I be humiliated by someone like him… Arghh!!!

 **Quincy** : Well, it’s true that nobody approves of me like you said…! But a day when everyone appreciates me will come. So I don’t need help from a sleazy monster like you. You should be ashamed of yourself!! What a pity that only hypnotized people are willing to be on your side.

 **Nixie** : Arghhh!!! You think you’ll be able to deal with the consequences...?? Argh!!

 **Quincy:** Mmmm?? Well, I guess I’ll find out later on~! Hey Jerkface! NOW!!

* _DASH*_

_*SLASH*_

**Day:** King Ethan is cutting through the stream of water!!!

 **Nixie:** ARGHHH!!!

_*WHIRRRRR!!!*_

**Cyrille** : Everyone get out of the way! I’ll finish this!!!

 **Quincy:** Cyrille?! Where’d you get that massive vacuum cleaner??

 **Cyrille:** Vacuum cleaner?? NO. This is a Cyrille-made Water Tank!! Huhuhuhu. This amount of water will last for 600 SRE years!!!

_*WHIIRRRR*_

**Nixie:** ARGHHHH!!!

 **Cyrille:** So long!! Monster!!! I’ll purify you into a butterfly after conducting lots of test on you!!!

_*sssSSSShhhup*_

* * *

** Part 9: Guardian Spirit **

**Quincy:** Ahhh, I almost had himmm!!! It’s not fair. I did all the work, but why are you the one to keep the butterf-

 **Cyrille** : You mean the Cyrille-made water tank did all the job, not you.

 **Quincy:** Aw, come on!!!

 **Guest 1:** Kyaaaaaa, Cyrille~~~!!!

 **Quincy** : (Kyaaaaaa, Cyrille~~~???)

 **Guest 2** : You were so awesome when you destroyed the monster with your vacuum cleaner!!! It was like a scene from a movie!!!

 **Cyrille** : Oh, uh, thanks for the praise, but this isn’t a vacuum cleaner. If you’re curious please visit the [Innovative Agricultural for the Future] Booth. I’ll get going them.

_*Dash*_

**Guest 1** : Where are you going?!??! Wait for me Cyrille!!!

 **Quincy** : That… that… tsk tsk.

 **Ethan** : Hey, you. Shrimp.

 **Quincy** : Eek!! You scared me!!! Stop sneaking up on me!!!

 **Ethan:** …

 **Quincy:** What. Why, do you have something to say to me? What’s with the stare?

 **Ethan** : I never said I don’t approve of you. And it was just part of the plan when I offered you to the Monster. It wasn’t personal.

 **Quincy** : …What? What did you say? Hey. Hey jerk! Where are you going? You should at least finish what you were saying!!!

 **Manager:** Great job cleaning up the lake, Ell. Oh and…! We received so many donations to the underprivileged thanks to the popularity of our soul reapers! Not sure if we could call the even a success though… Ell? Why the long face?

 **Ell:** I’m sorry Miss Manager. I should’ve known about your trauma as your assistant and Class leader… I could have chosen another location if I knew in advance… No wonder Mr. Youssef insisted on changing location. I thought it was a bother… but it had been for you, Miss Manager. I have no right to be a class leader… achoo!

 **Manager** : What are you talking about Ell. There’s no reason to apologize. I was the one who had to stay mentally strong against the shallow trickery of the Monster. I was being weak… I’ll try to become together stronger.

 **Ell:** Now that I know about your trauma, I’ll pay extra care, Miss Manager!

 **Manager** : No, there’s really no need to do that… but thanks Ell… Anyways where’s Mr. Youssef?

 **Ell:** He’s behind the tent over there. There’ weren’t any human casualties thanks to Mr. Youssef quick rescue.

 **Manager:** Really?

_*Flip*_

**Manager** : Mr. Youssef-

 **Child guest 2** : Then what happened after that?

 **Youssef** : After that?

 **Child** **Guest 2** : You didn’t finish the story. The story about the girl and her guardian spirit.

 **Youssef** : Ah, that story? Well… what happened was-…! Manager? Since when were you here? How are you feeling? Are you hurt?

 **Manager:** Mr. Youssef. You knew all along, huh? About my trauma.

 **Youssef** : Well, I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Manager.

 **Manager:** Lair. I know everything… Thank you. You’re like my guardian spirit Mr. Youssef. Someone who silently protects me…

 **Child guest 2:** …Ehhh?

 **Youssef:** Shush.

 **Manager** : Huh?

 **Youssef** : It’s nothing. (I’ll keep protecting you, Manager. No matter what happens)


	7. Parting messages

**Parting gifts**

**Mane** **boys** (in order: Ell, Jamie, Ghilley, Licht)

* * *

Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, Manager. I grew as a person and matured while being by your side.

That's why... I'm thankful and grateful...and... I...I've been lying all this time.

To myself and to you. My world told me that I was wrong, that I had made a bad decision. But... How could I give up on the one who colored my grey existence? I like you Miss Manager... I really, truly love you.

Thank you for making me feel these emotions. I'm so happy finally understanding what this feeling is but am so overcomer with sadness that I don't know what to write. Thank you for teaching me what love is.

Ah, if only I had more time... If only I could have told you all of this, myself.

**-Ell-**

I...have a laid back personality, so I'm always a little slow with things. Think a little slower, I move a little slower, but thanks to that I'm good at waiting. I'll wait day by day watching potatoes grow, apples ripen. You don't have to try to return quickly. I know better than anyone that time is important to growth.

But...I do hope we'll meet again before everything is too fully grown.

It may not have seemed like it but I enjoyed the time together as a silly rowdy crowd... We will see eacother again, yes? When that day comes Let's live together loudly together once more.

I'll stay rooted here, patiently waiting growing, until the day cow comes home.

So no crying. Heh... bye-bye.

**-Jamie-**

As the years passed, I thought I had gotten used to it all. So many came and went, yet I remained. It was what it was, and I believed it was just the way it was supposed to be.

But seeing mistress leave... I guess there are still things that exist that can unsettle me, fufu. The memory of our first meeting when you smiled while looking into my eyes, will be fuel for the eternity that I still have ahead of me, fufu.

The celestial God have promised me something odd, you see. That my time will never end until I meet the ones I was destined for. And meeting you and the others this time made me question if this was the "it."

I wonder if my wish has been fulfilled, then? fufufu...

Did you know god's greatest gift to man kind is forgetfulness? I don't think I was granted that gift, but what about you? Because... I want you to forget about me. If erasing me is impossible, I wish to fade with time, that way you won't be sad even if you hear about me again someday.

May you be the happiest person in the Otherworld...

**-Ghilley Zedekaian-**

_Hello darling its Licht, your soulmate._

I made a habit of writing little letters here and there to you, but didn't realize that I would be writing my final letter to you so soon. Knowing that this may be the last letter ever is making me hesitate. I thought about writing a tearful letter begging you not to go, but then I realized it would only break your heart. So here I am writing a letter just like the other ones before it, because there's no way this is the end of it for us, anyway.

Everyone moment I spent with you was filled with joy and happiness, but how was it for you? Even if it wasn't as wonderous as it was for me, i wish it was a happy time for you too. It is my hope that you will look back fondly on memories of me and smile.

Hey... do you remember the promise we made at the masquerade on the balcony? ""Pro Aetrnum,"" That you and I will stay connected even in our next lives.

I... still remember that night, and I hold on to it desperately. We will meet again. Because I... will always find you, no matter what.

I've called you this since the very beginning, but I'll say it one last time.

I'll mean it with everything I have, and that will be it.

Love you now and forever...

Darling.

**-Undying love Licht-**

* * *

**Die boys** : Theo, June, Louis, Ethan

Everything I did with you, miss manager, was a first for me. It was exciting and scary, but it made me so happy. I thought that, as long as it was with miss manager, I could do anything.

...but this was a "first" I'm not sure I can handle. I honestly didn't want this to ever happen...I never wanted to know this feeling. There's so much that i want to do. But I don't know if I can take another step right now. I keep on thinking how I should have been braver, how I should have been more selfish.

I'm afraid of tomorrow, but miss manager probably doesn't want this for me.

I'll... endure it. I'll become a better me, while waiting for you.

If I do that and live one day at a time, maybe someday we'll meet again. And that... would be another first. No matter where you go, please don't forget that I existed.

**-Theo-**

Dear manager!

To write this letter only moments after returning from eating spicy rice cake with you feels strange! If only I had known that it would be the last late night snack I'd be sharing with you, I should have treated you to something better. Wahahahaha!

I was pretty happy to hear that manager is leaving to pursue something better! Though no long having you around makes me sad at the same time...! I firmly believe that we will meet again! A real man doesn't cry, but... Writing this letter, I teared up...a little...a lot. Wahahaha! Forgive me! No matter where you go, I know you will do everything well! And if ever the going gets to tough for you, come back! I will be standing right here with open arms waiting for you!

Lastly, Miss manager!

I TRULY RESPECT YOU!

**-Man Amoung Men June-**

Doust thou remember this flower? This is the flower I gifted thee while tidying thy office. Thou sayest to me that it reminded thee of the hue of my hair, and regretted that it will wilt someday. But as I proclaimed then, the wonder of a flower is in its fleeting beauty. It wilts only to bloom again later, greeting thee with a bright blossoms.

This is how I see us. 

We may not see one another for a time, but it is not the end. We shall convene again one day as though our separation was naught. The same was I am here, but have not forgotten me people once- I shall think of thee.

Even is we never lay eyes on one another again, thou we be real to me in my memories. Now... you may end this sojourn... with this prince's blessings.

**-Prince Louis-**

Hello miss manager,

For the first time ever, I find myself writing a letter such as this. Looking back, I remember the first time I gifted you a flower. I thought about giving you the same flower I did back then, but as my feeling for you have deepened, I could no longer. The meaning is no different than the amaranth, eternal love, just like my devotion to you. Please forgive how I always failed to hide my affection for you under the pretense of propriety and formality.

I wonder where you are as you read this letter. If I had one wish, it would be that you'd be reading this long after you've left, I wouldn't want these wayward feelings toward you that I've put to ink, to hurt your resolve for your next journey. If it did... I hope you forget everything I wrote as you fold away the letter. Even though I knew in my heart of hearts that all good things come to an end. I forget while I was with you.

Now the small luxury I afforded myself to write my frivolous feelings toward you seems to be running out. I cannot waste your time any longer, so I write one thing that I always wanted to tell you.

I, Ethan Aster Bulter, herby swear on the name of the butler bloodline, the pride of the Winfred Knight, and my life to protect you, now and forever. May god bless me and my sword in my eternal oath to you.

**-Ethan Aster Butler-**

* * *

**Hesperide Boys:** Sian, Cyrille, Kati, Noah

Hey your not crying right now, right? If this is gonna make you cry, then put it down and read it for later, got it? Maybe it was the 3rd day of the festival of longing, i was being a little baby and well... you comforted me. Yeah i was crying because of the letter... but think that my time with you wouldn't last forever either made me cry harder. Yet I didn't think the end would come THIS quickly... can you delay it?... Probably not, huh? my bad, I'm... just a little worked up thinking that I couldn't return half the favors you showed me in your time here.

My favorite pick-me-up line is that someone trusts in me and will wait for me, so I wanted to say it to you too in the language of this flower. If you ever lose confidence in yourself, you can think about me believing in you and stay strong.

I always thought I was unlucky, but meeting you here, I guess I was wrong. You used to say you were curious about how I would look on stage after my wish was fulfilled right? Well watch me here from the Otherworld when I do I'll put on a show here... for you. Oh! by the way treasure this letter, 'Cuz this letter is from a superstar Idol.

I'll leave it at that. Be good, ya hear?

**-Your friend Sian-**

The reason B612 was special among celestial bodies was because of the rose there. In the same line of thought, the reason our time here was so sepical was because Manager was here. I think I can manage to be happy with the memories we had together. I hope you will also be able to feel joy when thinking back on your time here. If we ever meet again, I will be able to treat you like you never left.

Because I am a genius, and I never ever forget something I want to remember. I've never felt like it was a blessing like I do today.

Goodbye my rose. Until we meet again... See you!

**-Genius Cyrille-**

Hey big sis! It's Kati, your favoritest person in the world! it feels like the first letter in a long time kyahahang! Sorry for being so childish and throwing a crying fit after finding out that you were leaving. I...couldn't believe big sis was leaving and didn't want to believe it either.

I know that aside from me parents, you showed me the most love! I think that why I acted out more with you. You don't hate me though right? Kyahang! From now on I'll keep my promise, not to cry, and become a much better Kati!

The next time we'll meet I'll surprise you, Kyahahang! I picked this flower while thinking of you, It's called lily of the Valley.

It kind of looks like me. Cute huh? Now whenever you see one you have to think of me, okay~~?

Big sis, I love you, and as much as I love you, I'm thankful to you!

✨ **Your Baby Brother Kati** ✨

There was a time when I discouraged someone from waiting endlessly for me. I realized now that I didn't understand... what they were feeling. The times manager called out to me, the emotions I felt hearing your voice. I know that it's these shining little moments that kept me going until now. 

Please don't cry. Because I can't be there to wipe away your tears any more. I... can't walk beside you or hold your hands any more. So- I hope miss manager never loses her smile. This hyacinth represents your love that resided in my heart. I'll forever be here treasuring the momentary bliss that was you gracing my life.

I was blessed. 

Even if eons go by... may my feelings for you survive.

**-Noah-**

* * *

**Noctu boys** : Nine, Day, Kirr, Aitachi

They say the differences between memory and remembrance Is a "longing." Do you remember how I said I wanted to forget everything about my past before arriving here? Those memories cut deeply in me while pain of loss wrapped its hand around my throat.

So I promised myself something... that I would never allow anything into my heart again. That I would focus and fulfill my wish, then leave without a trace.

But I guess I've failed.

The times I've shared with the manager, no matter how painful the recollection becomes I can never forget them, No I wont ever forget them.

Thank you for making me memories worth keeping. Miss manager... please don't forget about me. I write this letter in hopes that I have a place in your heart. Even the thinnest corner is fine, as long as you store me there. I don't want to be a mere recollection, I want to be your remembrance.

**-Nine-**

Hi hi Manager! ^0^

Do you remember? when you first came, I ran over to meet you and I fell down! It actually hurt really bad, but when you bandaged my knee and smiled, it didn't hurt any more! You are a person with that kind of ability, hehe. No matter how tough that going got I could make it through with you by my side calling out my name. Even if I was in darkness, even if the mission became impossible, always.

You told me that no matter the darkness the tiniest light could chase it away, you were that light to us.

My father used to say that everyone I met was people who I didn't have enough time together with in a past life. If we had a past life, Manager, i know deep down that I must have regretted not being with you longer. And now, since I am filled with regret and sadness about your departure, I know that in our next life we will meet again.

With full faith in our destined reunion, I'm gong to send you off not with a goodbye, but a smile, hehe:3

Thank you for everything, I love you!

**DayDay✨**

I remember the day when a star fell from the sky. Since then, every moment with manager was life changing and miraculous. I think threw a lot of tantrums Because I liked the way manager's voice sounded as you scolded me. I enjoyed you attention so much that-

I acted like a child.

But I guess I cant anymore. I'm... going to try and live like you have told me to. Even if my instincts dull and I can no longer hear the voice of the forest. That too... will be a miracle for me. I will no longer hate falling snow, since you might be smiling up at it out there somewhere. When it rains, I'll think of our summer together, and when the wind blows I'll listen for your voice.

If i do that it will feel like you're still here with me. I hope there are no more winters in your journey. But if the weight of the world is ever too much... please come find me.

**Kirr**

The warriors of the plains are not saddened by farewells. The plains are never ending, and we rejoice in meeting. Each relationship is important and we must focus on the luck that is a chance encounters.

All I wish to do is deliver my words of encouragement to miss manager starting her new journey. It is regrettable that our time together is coming to an end, but I believe it was something spectacular and beautiful. Farewells are only the start of new beginnings. Just like how we all started again from ending in our own stories. I believe this end, signals the start of something new once again.

That being said, this place without you... will feel empty to me. I know I will have days when I am lost in longing for you. I know not what to do with these feelings welling up inside me even now. Fare you well, mistress. Be happy and someday... let's meet again. Please...

**-Warrior Aitachi-**

* * *

**Diluculo boys** : Youssef, Mori, Qunicy, Verine

Did I do enough, did I sadden you, did I ever hurt you... disappoint you. I can't stop feeling regret... and I wallow in sorrow. I wanted to send you off with a smile, but each word I put to paper is so painful... I must be worse off than I thought.

I suppose Manager was... just that important to me. I'll miss you a lot, I'll probably long for you.

But... at least this time I am able to say ""See you later.""

It's a beautiful farewell, which promises reunion. you worked hard and did well. I'll miss you very much.

I hope... I was someone like that to you Miss Manager. I hope... you treasure our memories.

**-Youssef-**

I always thought of myself as sliver-tonged, but i find myself at a loss. You are irreplaceable, and I don't think the other reapers will be as rowdy or lively ever again. I'm afraid the haze that will descend on this place will never leave. You... were our sunlight, after all. Even the short time you were here brought forth such happy memories.

It seems you really don't know what you have until its gone. But at least... you'll still be somewhere out there. You might not be here with us but I take refuge in that you will be happy and well elsewhere.

So here is my farewell Miss Manager. Please take care of yourself. It might have been short but it felt as though we were together forever. Thank you... for that.

**-Mori-**

I don't care about anyone coming or going! What I do care about what a bunch of humans do? I have no interest or desire to remember anyone. To this devil humans are nothing more than ants!

Well...

Except for you.

Only you stupid!

If this was how it was going to end, why did you even come in the first place! Why would you... make me rely on you... and build expectations! Everyone cried a lot, but don't get me wrong because I didn't! I'm not one to wish you happiness and wellness while crying like a baby! But as a devil, I will offer you a deal. You haven't forgotten right? It's not a bluster. I... really am going to take over the underworld someday.

At that time I will call for you and you have to come okay?

I'll leave the spot for 1# henchman open for you, always. I promise... the working conditions will be better than here.

Until then... 

Goodbye.

**-Great Devil Quincy-**

Hello miss manager...

I am continuing this letter days after the greeting because i didn't know what to write... Hm... First of all, you worked hard, dealing with someone like me. It might be meaning less to say this when you're leaving, but I wanted to say sorry and thank you for being there with us through thick and thin...

But... you're not leaving because I annoyed or tired you out right...? I hope not... Because if there was something there that made you special to me was that... you treated me the same as you did everyone else.

My parents, my school, my peers all made exceptions because is was sick, but you never exempted me from missions or training. (I'm not resenting you for it...) I'm so grateful for that, I used to feel down thinking that I couldn't do anything because I was sick, but you made me realize I could still do anything... (though sometimes I'd get super sick afterwards...)

If not for you miss manager I would have isolated myself and been all alone. (I may never have left my room... like when I first got here...) Thank you for believing in someone like me... though I don't know if I ever rose to the occasion...

Let's... meet again someday... Please...?

**-Verine-**

_You've obtained an eternal flower._


	8. Cross stories: Legenda Lake's Allure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i started to do this but then i found the wiki

**3-1 Floating Up**

**(in Hallway)**

**Youssef & Ell**

**Youssef:** Ell? Are you...

 **Ell:** What's wrong, Mr. Youssef?

 **Youssef:** I thought I saw your feet floating off the ground just now...? Maybe I'm mistaken...

 **Ell:** Ahh, you're right! I sometimes float in the sir when I'm happy. Although it's only 5cm off the ground... You were the first to notice, Mr. Youssef.

 **Youssef:** Oh no, that's not good.

 **Ell:** I beg your pardon?!?!

 **Youssef:** I should hug you so that you don't fly away. Because you're our precious class leader.

 **Ell:** Hehehehe!!

**3-1 Please Don't Cry**

**(In the garden)**

**Jamie & June**

**Jamie:** Ack! Something went in my eye...! Ugh...!

 **June:** Jamie! Why are you crying?!! What's wrong!?!?!

 **Jamie:** No.... it's nothing... *Tears falling*

 **June:** JAMIE!!! Stop crying!!! A real man shouldn't cry!!!

 **Jamie:** No, it's just...

 **June:** Who did this to you?! Justice must be served!!!

 **Jamie:** It's just dust in my eye. Calm down, please...

**3-2 Chocolate Cookie**

**(in the Kitchen)**

**Theo & Nine**

**Theo:** I never knew I'd run into you here. Someone might think that you're following me, Nine

 **Nine** : It is a coincidence, I am here to make chocolate cookies.

 **Theo** : Chocolate cookies?! What a coincidence! I was also planning to make them too!

 **Nine** : We should make it together then. We have plenty of ingredients.

 **Theo** : Sorry, but I don't have enough for even myself, because I'm planning to put in a lot of chocolate. I'm going to put coconut and marshmallow too.

 **Nine** : Will adding more ingredients make a difference?

 **Theo** : Well I guess I'll find out today.

 **Nine & Theo**: …Humph!

**3-2 I Don't Mind**

**(in garden at night)**

**Ethan & Verine**

**Verine:** This is so uncomfortable... Sigh...

 **Ethan:** You don't have to state the obvious, so stay quiet.

 **Verine:** Ah... I was just talking to myself. Don't get you knickers in a bunch, *cough coguh*...

 **Ethan:** Practice using your weapon if you have the energy to talk.

 **Verine:** That attitube... *cough cough* I wasn't going to talk anyways okay?

 **Ethan:** That's good news.

_*Buzzz-- Buzzz*_

**Verine:** Ahhh! mmmm-mosquito...! There..! There! Please kill I... *cough cough*!

 **Ethan:** ... Sigh you are really something else.

**3-3 Bad blood**

**(Hallway)**

**Sian & Ghilley**

**Ghilley:** Ufufufu...

 **Sian:**...? What? Why are you laughing? Is there something on top of my head?

 **Ghilley:** I am just happy...Ufufufu...ufuufuf!!! Ufufuufufufu!!!

 **Sian:** Aw come on!! Are you making fun of me because I'm short?!!!

 **Ghilley:** Oh dear, I never said anything. I was just noticing how cute the crown of your head is...

 **Sian:** You sonuva...! So you WERE looking down on me! Stop right there!!!

 **Ghilley:** Uufufufu!! Your reaction is funny indeed!!!

 **Sian:** If I catch you, you're dead!!!

**3-3 Light**

**(Storage room)**

**Ell & Aitachi**

**Aitachi:** I trust you, Ell.

 **Ell:** Pardon?

 **Aitachi:** You are a superb class leader, Ell.

 **Ell:** !!! Why are you... complimenting me all of a sudden...?

 **Aitachi:** I am honored to be with you, Ell!

 **Ell:** !!! *Shines* I'm so happy to hear you say that Mr. Aitachi!

 **Aitachi:** Good. Now that we have some light, I will look for the needle. Please stay just like that. 

**3-4 Incomprehensible**

**(Kicthen)**

**Ethan & Sian**

**Sian:** I am the greatest barbecuer the world has ever seen. No one else will be good enough after tasting mine!!!

 **Etahn:** Never knew being noisy was part of the recipe.

 **Sian:** You better not ask for some later, got it?! Actually, funny now that I think about it. Have I ever seen you cook before? Do you even know how to turn on the fire? How about the microwave? You don't even know how to use a kitchen knife, huh?

 **Ethan:**...

 **Sian:** Hah! I was right?! Tsk, talking trash when you can't even do it yourself...!

 **Ethan:** Feel free to handle it all you want, I just thought it suited you perfectly.

 **Sian:**?! Hey what's that supposed to mean??!??!

**3-4 I Know Everythin**

**(Nine or day's room, it has a peacock feather fan on a chair and there's a lot of brown coloured items)**

**Nine & Day**

**Day:** Nine--Nine...

 **Nine:** What is it, Mr. Day?

 **Day:** So...

 **Nine:** Judging by how sad you are, did Mr. Sian and Mr. Quincy call you a pig again?

 **Day:** (!!!)

 **Nine:** Hmmmm, or did Mr. Kati tease you about tearing your uniform?

 **Day:** (EHHHHHHH!?!??!)

 **Nine:** What is it Mr. Day?

 **Day:** How do you know so well, Nine-nine? It's not like you were next to me the whole day...! This is incredible!!!

 **Nine:** Because I hear about it all the time.

**3-5 Peekaboo!**

**( Hallway)**

**Ghilley & Mori**

**Mroi:** ~~~~

 **Ghilley:** Mori?

 **Mori:** ..? Ah hello Mr. Ghilley.

 **Ghilley:** Were you surprised~?1 I bet you were~

 **Mori:** I saw it coming.

 **Ghilley:** You can't lie to m~ Or not... that's no fun...

 **Mori:** Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Ghilley.

 **Ghilley:** How are you never surprised?

 **Mori:** I can't tell you because it's a trade secret... but please feel free to continue your attempts.

**3-5 Jenga**

**(library)  
Theo & Day**

**Day:** Whoaa!!! The Jenga tower is so tall!!! I f I place this right here!!! Then Theo won't have any moves!!!

 **Theo:** Ack...! This is impossible!!! Why should I play a game that I know for sure I'll lose!!! I won't accept this kind of game...!!!

* _Crash*_

 **Theo:** Ack! What have I done...?!

 **Day:** Ahhh!!! Theo knocked over the tower! Theo lost~ Theo lost~ hehehe~ :P

 **Theo:**... You better stop teasing me.

 **Day:** Oop- scary!!! 


	9. Deceptive auction

**(in auction room)**

**Part 1** : Ready Start!

 **Cyrille** : Why do I have to wear this uncomfortable suit?

 **Licht** : But don’t you feel fresh and nice, darling? When will we ever have the opportunity wear clothes like this again~

 **Cyrille:** What do you mean. The fabric is made with such thick and stiff material that limits the movement of the body and increases the level of tension. It’s eventually pressure the stomach and cause indigestion.

 **Licht** : I have no problem moving around freely~~

 **Cyrille:** I have a bad feeling about this…

_*Rrrri-ippppp*_

**Licht** : Ahhh!! The fabric under the arm got ripped!!

 **Cyrille:** …

 **Licht** : It’s so enchanting~ What do you think? Should we rip the other sides as well, darling?

 **Cyrille:**..Anyway, what are we going to do in a place like this? And what are those painting on the wall? Why did the Manager gather us around here without giving and explanation?

_*Door opens*_

**Ell** : Ah- Hem! H-h-hello, everyone? May I have your attention pleas-

 **Licth** : Don’t you think that my darling will fall In love with me when she sees me, dear?

 **Cyrille:** No, I’m sorry to say… if the manager falls for someone who looks so primitive, she’d be unworthy of her title.

 **Licht** : How can you say something so mean, darling~

 **Ell** : (they’re not listening to me at all?!) AH-HEM!!!

 **Noah** : Hey, why don’t you two just cut it out and listen to the class leader?

 **Ell** : Thank you Mr. Noah. First of all, Let me introduce myself. I’m Ell, the auctioneer for today’s auction!

 **Cyrille:** An auction!! Is that why we had to wear suits today???

 **Ell** : Of course. The articles for sale on the auction are extremely rare and have rich history! So, We had to dress formally!

 **Cyrille:** That’s understandable, but why is everyone else besides me, Licht, and Noah dressed normally?

 **Ell** : That’s …um… I’m not sure if I’m allowed to tell you this but… It’s because you three are the soul reapers with the lowest purification rates for the first half of the year...! So Nyang Lead Manager, told you to wear suit so that stay focused!

 **Cyrille:** (What...? I’m one of the lower ranking soul reapers?! That is impossible. How humiliating…!)

 **Ell:** Todays auction consist of items that will help you in the investigation and purification missions. Therefore it may be a necessity for those who need to increase the purification rate prior to the interview reviewing your performance for the first half of the year!

 **Soul Reapers** : …Okay…

 **Ell** : (Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned the interview… how should I lighten up the mood… Oh right!!) Excuse e everyone?? Aren’t you curious what item is under the silk cloth over there?

 **Soul** **Reapers** :… Yeah…

 **Ell** : Okay! Because everyone seems so curious, I’ll reveal it right away.

_*Fwipp--!!*_

**Soul reapers** : Woah~~~~

 **Licht** : Is it a mirror? It will be perfect to check how handsome I am 🤍

 **Noah** : No, it’s not mirror. Seems like the mirror of Karma by the looks of it.

 **Ell** : That is precisely correct, Mr. Noah! This is the mirror of Karma that shows the past life of a vengeful spirit!

 **Cyrille** : Wait, Ell. Exactly in what aspect will that help us improve the purification process? Convince me logically.

 **Ell** : Can’t you remember, Mr. Cyrille? It is almost an important duty of Soul Reapers to listen and soothe the vengeful spirits according to the Reapers Department manual. Won’t it be easier to purify the vengeful spirit, if you alleviate their wrath by understanding the circumstances they’ve been through?

 **Cyrille** : (Makes sense… I’ll be able to sympathize with the vengeful spirits faster by knowing their past. I’ll be able to redeem my purification rate if I obtain that.)

 **Mori** : Whoaaaa~ I read about this mirror of Karma in the book “The best relics of ancient Otherworld that surprised the world”. I wonder how this precious thing came here.~?

 **Cyrille** : (Eeeeek, Mori’s pupils dilated the moment he saw the mirror of Karma. This probably means he wants it just as much as I do. I’ll have to make a move before Mori makes a bid and snatches it away. I should find out his intentions first.) Hmmmm not that impressive to me… Are you thinking of buying that Mori?

 **Mori** : No I don’t really need it.

 **Cyrille** : Why…! Th-Then what are bidding for?

 **Mori** : Hmmmm, not sure if I should share this top secret intel but I’ll share this hint since it’s you. I heard there’s a monster catching gun that can catch any monsters in one shot. I’m aiming for that.

 **Cyrille** : Cough cough, wasn’t that curious but thanks anyways, I got it.

 **Mori** : (Pfft- look at change in expression.)

 **Kati** : Wait how are we supposed to participate in the auction with no money?

 **Sian** : That’s right. How can we place bids in the auction with no money? All we have are the investigation budgets we get for missions.

 **Kati** : If it isn’t money, then will it be given on first come first serve basis!? Is the fastest person the winner?! Then Kati will probably come first, kyahang!!

 **Cyrille** : Priority isn’t given based on purification rate is it?!?!

 **Ell** : E-e-everyone please give me the chance to explain.

 **Manager** : Attention please!!!

**Pat 2 Karma Point**

**(In auction room)**

**Ell:** Miss Manager!?! Didn’t you say you needed rest because you’re sick-

 **Manager:** Ell, you forgot the golden cards, right? This is why I can’t afford to rest peacefully…

 **Ell: (** Ahhh!!! Right I forgot to pack the cards! I made Miss Manager worry yet again. I’m the worst-) Achooo!

 **Manager** : Everyone please listen up. What you can use for today’s auction is the golden card.

_*Sparkle*_

**Soul Reapers** : Whoaaa~ What’s a golden card?!?

 **Kati:** Big sis, big sis does the golden card have unlimited credit?!?

 **Manager:** …Of course not. This card contains money points that are converted from your individual Karma points. Karma points are the cumulative points you earned through your good and bad deeds in your past life before coming to the Reapers department.

 **Sian:** Point??? Hey hey, explain so that’s easier to understand.

 **Manager** : For example, you would’ve earned 10 points if you helped out a struggling senior citizen. You would’ve been deducted 5 points for spiting gum on the street. All actions that humans made while they were alive have points, and you are sent to the celestial World, Otherworld, or the Underworld based on the average cumulative karma points.

 **Kati & Sian**: !!!

 **Kati** : That’s impossible!!! Does that mean someone was monitoring every little thing I’ve been???

 **Manager** : That’s why there’s an oldy saying that you pay the price for everything you do. But there is no need to be disappointed if you have to little points to use for the auction. For just once at three in the afternoon today, there will be an “exchange time” where you will be able to exchange cards with other soul reapers without revealing anyone’s karma points.

 **Cyrille:** But where are the karma points written in the card? We’ll need to know how much we have in order to participate in the bid.

 **Ell** : You can check your karma points by scanning your card in the canner placed on the right corner! Remember, you have to keep your karma points a secret no matter what. 20% of your karma points will be deucted if you get caught revealing-

 **Cyrille:** Is it that red scanner over there???

 **Soul Reapers** : WHOAAA!!! LET’S GO CHECK!!!

_*Rumble rumble*_

**???:** What a joke. Look at how they’re all rushing towards the machine. They were lucky to come here, barely escaping the Underworld… I’ll use this opportunity to expose everyones hideous true colours. Keke… this will get entertaining.

 **Soul reapers** : …

 **Manager** : How can they quiet down within 10 minutes after running so loudly?

 **Ell:** They must’ve found out their karma points…

 **Noah:** I think they might be just playing mind games.

 **Ell:** Mind games?

 **Noah** : There must be Soul reapers with high karma points as well as low karma points. But look how none of them are acting happy or disappointed. They’re taking the exchange time into account, because everyone will be trying to find out which soul reaper has more karma points.

 **Ell** : Who do you think has the most karma points, Mr. Noah?

 **Noah:** I’m not sure… won’t everyone have similar points?

 **Ell:** I see… I can’t find any trace of impatience from you Mr. Noah. I guess you have a lot…

 **Noah:** I don’t… Anyways why are you staring at me for so long Manager? You’re making me feel embarrassed.

 **Manager:** *Smirk* It’s nothing.

 **Noah:** I evacuated here because everyone was staring at me over there, but I guess I’ll have to move somewhere else again. Haha, I’ll see you later, then.

 **Ell:** …Miss Manager?

 **Manager:** Yeah?

 **Ell** : Why were you staring at Mr. Noah?

 **Manager** : I have my reasons~ Oh right, don’t you have to go prepare if you’re the auctioneer. Ell? What are you doing here?!

 **Ell:** Okay. You should leave it to me from now on and go take a rest, Miss Manager.

 **Manager:** Why, are you annoyed that I’ll keep nagging?

 **Ell** : Ehhhh???? Why would I be annoyed??? I’ll be more than happy to be with-!!!

 **Manager:** ?

 **Ell** : (…With you.)

 **Manager** : Pfft, how cute. Then I’ll come by again later, Ell. You got this!!!

 **???** : I guess it’s time for me to get working too. Let me look for a bait…

**Part 3: Seed of Temptation**

**(In auction room)**

**[** Auction Pat one intermission]

 **Ell** : (I’m such an idiot…) Achoo! (I told Miss Manager that I’ll take care of it… But I did nothing properly…)

_-Flashback-_

**Soul reapers:** Ahh what’s this~ are you even a qualified auctioneer??? How can an auctioneer be so clueless about the auction items?!?!? Boooo~ Bring the Manager!!!

Ell: I’m so sorry…

_-flashback done-_

**Ell** : Achoo-! Ahh…ahh… achoo!! What’s wrong with me…. I always make mistakes… I wish I could do a good kob but… I’m so pathetic…

 **???:** It’s the auctioneer… Things will get so much easier if I start with him. Kekeke.

[Auction part two in progresss]

_*Chitte chatter*_

**Ell** : I hope everyone’s not tired already when we still have more than half of part two left! We still have a lot of items remaining!

 **Soul** **Reapers** : So why don’t you show it to us already?!!

 **Ell** : Great. I’ll reveal the item thanks to your passion and support! We have the encyclopedia of vengeful sprits, “ Soul Conquest”, that has everything related to vengeful spirits! You’ll be able to easily conquer any kind of vengeful spirits with this book! The starting price will be 2,000 points!

 **Kati** : 3,000 Don’t anyone dare bid after me!!!

 **Ell** : Great! 3,000 points. Do we have a higher bid???

 **Cyrille** : Do you even read books Kati?? 4,000 for me!!!

 **Manager** : (I can feel the energy in the crowd again. Ell’s doing a great job as an auctioneer, and the competition for the bidding is intense I guess we can say that this auction is successful… but why do I still have some lingering doubts in my mind…)

 **Mori** : Quiet!! Let me draw the line here by bidding 4,500!

 **Kati** : That’s cute!!! Everyone get out the way!!! That’s mine!!! 5,000!!!  
Day: I’m not backing down, 6,0000!!

 **Ell** : Okay, current bid is 6,0000 points! Going once!

 **Manager** : The bidders are getting heated up to much… I think we need to moderate them…

 **Ell** : We will now start the exchange time that everyone’s been waiting for!!!

 **Kati** : Stop right there, Cyrille!! Just wait until you get caught!!! I’ll bite you hard!!!

 **Cyrille** : I don’t have the time to deal with you!!! Where are you hiding, Noah!!?

 **Manager** : (This is utter chaos. Everyone’s frantically trying to forcefully steal each others golden card now that its exchange time!!!

_*Grip-*_

**Manager** : Cyrille! Kati! Cut it out!!! This isn’t how exchange time is supposed to be!!! Did you forget how you have to exchange under an agreement?!??

 **Kati** : Get off me big sis!!!

 **Cyrille:** yeah manager this is none of youy business!!!

_*Shove!!!*_

**Manager:** AHHH!!!

 **???:** Kekekek… look at how hideous and materialistic the self-proclaimed “noble” soul reapers are…and they think they have the right to purify us…?! What’s hypocrites. I shall make everyone vanish.

(Managers office)

 **Manager** : Ell, where are you?!?! Ell!

 **Ell** : What’s wrong, Miss manager?

 **Manager** : (Whoa. Hos gaze is so intense.) Uhhh? Uhhh, uhhh Ell… I was just wonderind if you know anything about whats happening right now.

Ell: Hmmmm, what’s happening right now?

 **Manager** : What do you mean…. Don’t you see how aggressive everyone is being because of the golden card?

_*step step*_

**Ell** : Looks like they’re just following their natural instincts to me.

 **Manager:** … “Natural instincts”? What are you talking about…? Are you sure you’re not sick Ell?

 **Ell** : Are you worried about me, Miss Manager?

 **Manager** : Of course I am…?

 **Ell** : But why? Tell me who I am to you, Miss Manage. Go on.

 **Manager** : (!!! He’s standing so close all of a sudden…!) What? Well of course you’re my…!

_*Intently staring*_

**Manager** : Ack! I think I should get going!

(Back to auction room)

 **Manager** : It’s so strange… everything’s so strange!!! Everyone including Ell is acting strange!

 **Noah** : There you are, Manager. You should evacute immediately. Everyone’s possessed by a monster.

 **Manager** : Monster??? Is that why everyone’s trying to steal each others cards…?!

 **Noah** : I think the monster is controlling the Soul Reapers who expressed their greed. So the soul reapers who are possessed have their greed maximized, which is why they’re acting so violent.

 **Manager:** That’s why…! Well… it’s true they wouldn’t be so violent unless they’re possessed. I would’ve also sensed it well in advance if it was a vengeful spirit.

_*taptaptaptap*_

**Noah** : Watch out Manager! Behind you!!!

 **Cyrille** : NOAH!!! Your points are mine!!!

 **Manager:** Cyrille?!?!?

 **Noah:** Be careful Manager!

**Part 4: License to Purify**

_*Whoooosh~!!_

**Cyrille:** Uhhhh???!?

 **Manager** : (his body is floating in the air in a blink of an eye!!! And the Monster is wrapped around his body…!) No! Cyrille!!!

 **Noah** : !!! Stand back, Manager!

 **Monster** : Kekkekek…. This is entertaining as expected. Wish the other monsters were here to see this spectacle….

 **Noah** : So it was you, Monster. Let go of the innocent Soul Reaper. What is it that you want?

 **Monster** : Kekeke, “innocent”..? Do you really think you Soul Reapers are “innocent”???

 **Noah** : What???

 **Monster** : Do you think you’re innocent just because you came to the otherworld?? Because you have more karma point than us? Do karma points really distinguish the good from the evil? Even if some Soul Reapers here would’ve ended up with me in the underworld if they had just 1,000 less karma points, kekeke…

 **Noah** : …

 **Monster** : How dare you act all noble, when in facy you’re no different than us…. What hypocrites… Kekeke. Why don’t you just take off your mask and stick to your natural instincts… Like those soul reapers over there who succumbed to their instincts, kekeke….

 **Kati** : …Give me that golden card…

 **Day** : …. It’s all mine….

 **Manager** : That’s because you paralyzed their reason!!! Everyone has their instinct, but it doesn’t mean it defines who they are!!! So let go of Cyrille!!!

 **Monster** : I’m afraid that’s not possible… I need to obtain what I want.

 **Cyrille:** Ughhh… Ma….na…ger…. (I cannot move an inch…! Urghhh, I’m suffocating… I’ll lose consciousness due to oxygen deficiency…! Stay focused Cyrille. You can’t succumb tot his mons-…) To this monster…

_*Gripp*_

**Noah** : Okay. I understand everything you said, so just tell me what you want.

 **Monster** : Promise that you will no longer purify us monsters. As you can see, you soul reapers have no right to do so. I’ll release him if you promise.

 **Noah** : !!!

 **Monster:** I guess that’s to much to ask for…? How selfish. That’s the Soul Reapers true colours. I’ll end this one as it looks like our negation has failed kekeke….

 **Cyrille:** Arghh… (Is this… how I vanish… what about my wish… then I guess I won’t be able to meet mister again… I… didn’t have the chance to apologize yet….)

_*Squeezzze*_

**Cyrille:** (I’m…. sorry…)

_*Bang!*_

**Noah:** !!!

 **Manager:** (A gunshot?!?)

 **Monster** : Arrrrghhhhhhhh!!!

_*Slides down*_

_*thud*_

**Manager** : (The moster got purified instantly?!?!?) Cyrille!!!

 **Noah** : Cyrille!!! Wake up!!!!

 **Cyrille:** ….Uhhh…

 **Manager:** Cyrille!!! He opened his eyes!!! Thank goodness!!! I’m so glad…!

 **Cyrille:** (I’m so glad… That I didn’t vanish…)

**Part 5: It can’t be?!**

**Kati:** Ehhh??? Why am I choking Day???

 **Day** : Ahhh, what happened to us??? I can’t remember anything!!! Did something happen to us Ell? … Ell…?

 **Ell** : AHHHHH!!! I can’t remember anything!!! Something serious must’ve happened if Mr. Day and Mr. Kati couldn’t remember anything too…! (What if I did something wrong while I was blacked out?!?!?) I should go find Miss Manager…!

(Hospital room)

 **Manager:** I’m so glad you woke up Cyrille…!

 **Cyrille:** Yes…

 **Noah** : Hmmm, Cyrille. Did you really want my golden card that much? You greed must have been a perfect target for the monster.

 **Cyrille:** Ugh the last thing I remember was that I made a successful bid for the Monster catching gun… but I was being too greedy.

 **Manager** : I’m still very touched Cyrille. You used your precious Gun for us… The monster got purified and all the possessed Soul Reapers snapped back to normal thanks to you!

 **Cyrille** : …Huh? Wait… Did you say gun…?

 **Noah** : ? Yes, and the other Soul reapers-

 **Cyrille:** Gun… My Gun!!!!

 **Noah:** ???

**_Cyrille_ ** _: AHHH!!! No…no way… NO WAY!!!_

_-Flashback-_

**Ell:** This antique is a high performance Monster catching gun called the “Furious Gun”! One shot, one kill as they say!!! And it is only a one time use!!! Though it is so powerful that it can purify anything in one shot, it only has one built as well. Keep that in mind!!

_*SqUeeeze*_

_*BAA-AANG!*_

_-Flashback done-_

**Cyrille:** AHHH! My gun!!! I didn’t mean to pull the trigger!!! I spent everything in my golden card to buy that!!

 **Noah:** Huhhh? If it wasn’t you then who pulled the trigger…

 **Manager:** Did it fire because the monster squeezed you so hard???

 **Cyrille** : I won’t forgive you Noa!!!

 **Noah:** Me? Why are you furiously blaming me?

 **Cyrille:** That smrik in your face… You think I wouldn’t know that you have more points??? You can’t fool me, now give me your card!!!

 **Noah** : Uuuu?!?!?

 **Manager:** I think you should run for ow Noah…

 **Noah** : Here we go again… I’ll see you later Noah.

_*TAPTAPTAPTAP*_

**Manager** : Pfft, I hope he doesn’t get disappointed later~

 **Ell** : Miss Manager, Miss Manager!

 **Manager** : Ahhhh! Ell..!

 **Ell** : Miss…Miss Manager… did…Did I… say or do anything odd by chance…?

 **Manager** : Something Odd?? Well of course not. Hahah. If anything, it is all the Monsters fault! You did nothing wrong, Ell!

 **Ell** : But can you please give me a chance to redeem myself? What should I do to make up for it? Ahh! I can cook you mushroom porridge that’s good for recovering energy Miss Manager!

 **Manager** : …Why? Are you worrying about me?

 **Ell** : ? Yes, of course.

 **Manager:** But why? Tell me who I am to you, Ell. Go on.

 **Ell** : Ehh?? I beg your pardon?!?!? Whhh-why are you asking that all of a sudden, Miss manager?

 **Manager:** It’s nothing~ I was just reminded of what someone said to me~

 **Ell:** (Wait, this sound familiar… did I…?!)

_-Flashback-_

**Ell:** But why? Tell me who I am to you, Miss Manager. Go on.

_-flashback done-_

**Ell** : AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

 **Manager** : Alrighty, shall I go see the remaining auctions items now?

 **Ell** : Wait for me, Miss Manager!!!


End file.
